


Harry Potter i Arturiańskie Dziedzictwo

by Gwynbleids



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, F/M, Legends, Non-Canon Relationship, Prophecy, magical places
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwynbleids/pseuds/Gwynbleids
Summary: Co by było gdyby Albus Dumbledore wziął się trening Harry'ego po wydarzeniach w Departamencie Tajemnic? Co by się stało gdyby jedna z legend miała w sobie więcej niż ziarnko prawdy? Co by było gdyby wydarzenia w Departamencie Tajemnic miały jeszcze jeden niespodziewany skutek?. Jak Harry i jego przyjaciele poradzą sobie z nowymi wydarzeniami?





	1. Rozdział I

Ten dzień, nie był zbyt dobry dla Harry’ego, właściwie to cały rok nie był dla niego dobry, od najlepszej nauczycielki obrony przed czarną magią, która co krok próbowała oskarżyć go o kłamstwo i próbowała zarzucić mu to, że zabił Cedrika podczas ostatniego zadania turnieju trójmagicznego, przez propagandową kampanie w Proroku Codziennym, który zaprzeczał temu, że Lord Voldemort powrócił i nazywał go kłamcą, przez co część jego znajomych w Hogwarcie odwróciła się od niego wierząc temu co piszę Prorok Codzienny. Tuż przed świętami Bożego Narodzenia, Arthur Weasley został zaatakowany przez węża Lorda Voldemorta, Nagini strzegąc wejścia do Departamentu Tajemnic. Na domiar złego Harry widział wszystko oczami węża i wydawało mu się, że to właśnie on zaatakował Arthura. Następnie Marietta wydała sekretne miejsce spotykania się Armii Dumbledore’e. I na końcu tragiczna w skutkach wyprawa do Departamentu Tajemnic, gdzie Harry został zwabiony przez wizje tego, że Syriusz Black, jego ojciec chrzestny jest torturowany przez Voldemorta, wizja ta okazała się być fałszywa i doprowadziła jedynie do śmierci Syriusza i niezbyt ciekawych obrażeń odniesionych przez osoby które udały się wraz z Harry’m do Departamentu.   
Czarnowłosy chłopiec-który-przeżył przechadzał się po błoniach Hogwartu ,nie wiedząc co dokładnie ze sobą począć, było to dwa dni po Bitwie w Departamencie Tajemnic, jak to ładnie ujął Prorok Codzienny, Ron i Hermiona byli w skrzydle szpitalnym, Ginny przebywała gdzieś z Luną, a Neville z tego co Harry słyszał zajmował się czymś w cieplarniach Profesor Sprout, nie mógł zrobić za wiele bez używania różdżki która została zniszczona w Departamencie Tajemnic. „Nad czym tak rozmyślasz Harry?” dobiegł młodego czarodzieja głos dyrektora szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, Albusa Dumbledore’a.  
„Czy mogłem profesorze jakoś zapobiec temu wszystkiemu?” zapytał cicho Harry  
„Nie jesteśmy w stanie zmienić przeszłości, no może poza kilkoma wyjątkami, ale zawsze możemy kształtować naszą przyszłość” odpowiedział Dumbledore.  
„Profesorze czy w związku z tą przepowiednią, muszę być tym kto zabije Voldemorta, albo zginę z jego ręki?” zapytał Harry  
„Tak jest mój chłopczę, niestety będziesz zmuszony odebrać życie innemu człowiekowi” powiedział z powagą Dumbledore  
„Wątpię czy Voldemort jest teraz jeszcze w najmniejszym stopniu człowiekiem” zwątpił Harry.  
„Harry czy przez ostatnie dni od Departamentu Tajemnic bolała cię blizna?” zapytał z ciekawością Dumbledore  
„O dziwo nie, byłem pewien że po tym co się wydarzyło w Ministerstwie będzie niezbyt zadowolony” powiedział Harry z wyraźnym zadowoleniem bowiem ból jego blizny był jedną z nieprzyjemniejszych rzeczy którą doświadczył.  
„Ciekawe… Harry pozwolisz, że rzucę na ciebie jeden czar, jestem dość ciekawy jego rezultatów” zapytał Dumbledore.  
„O ile nie będzie to nic co sprawi, że wyląduję w skrzydle szpitalnym to nie ma problemu profesorze” wzruszył głową Harry,  
„Numerum Animarum” powiedział Dumbledore kierując swoją różdżkę w stronę Harry’ego, oczom starszego czarodzieja ukazała się cyfra 1. „Profesorze co to było za zaklęcie?” zapytał zaciekawiony Harry  
„To zaklęcie mój chłopczę, a właściwie jego rezultat sprawiło, że odczułem ulgę” odpowiedział wyraźne zadowolony dyrektor Hogwartu „Harry jak ci się widzi sesja treningowa ze mną przez najbliższym miesiąc? Zapytał Dumbledore. Harry’emu zaświeciły się oczy i odpowiedział „Jeśli pomogłoby mi to w walce z Voldemortem to jestem za”.   
„A więc Harry weź swój kufer i spotkajmy się tutaj za dwie godziny, nie bierz swojej sowy, jestem pewien, że będzie jej dobrze u Weasley’ów” polecił Dumbledore.  
Harry nie zamierzał tracić czasu i udał się wprost do swojego dormitorium, jako że nie miał wiele rzeczy spakowanie się zajęło mu niecały kwadrans, a dojście do dormitorium kolejny kwadrans, została mu więc jakaś godzina, podczas której początkowo młody czarodziej nie wiedział co robić. –Chwila, nie będzie mnie miesiąc, a nie będę miał Hedwigi ze sobą przydałoby się napisać przynajmniej, że znikam- po tym Harry sięgnął do kufra który przed chwilą spakował i wyjął przybory do pisania i zaczął pisać.   
Drodzy Ron, Hermiono, Ginny, Neville i Luno  
Zastanawiacie się pewnie dlaczego do was piszę, otóż Dumbledore zabiera mnie na miesięczny trening i nie będę miał możliwości skontaktowania się z wami podczas tego czasu, a nie mogłem spotkać się z wami ponieważ dał mi jedynie chwilę na spakowanie się i wysłanie wam tego listu. Nie mogę sobie darować tego, że zostaliście ranni w Departamencie Tajemnic, ale mam nadzieje, że ten trening pozwoli mi uchronić was następnym razem. Ron, Ginny i zgaduję, że ty Hermiono będziesz spędzała przynajmniej część wakacji w Norze, zaopiekujcie się więc Hedwigą, wiecie bowiem jak ważna jest dla mnie ta sowa.  
Wasz Przyjaciel  
Harry Potter   
P.S Jak Malfoy przyjdzie odwiedzić was w pociągu dajcie mu ode mnie popalić.  
Harry spojrzał na ten list był on napisany szybko, ale przekazywał najważniejsze informacje, zamiast udawać się do sowiarni Harry zawołał „Zgredek!” i po chwili obok niego pojawił się skrzat domowy noszący dwie różne skarpety „Harry Potter Sir wzywał Zgredka?” zapytał skrzat domowy,  
„Tak Zgredku potrzebuję żebyś położył ten list w Skrzydle Szpitalnym obok łóżka Hermiony” powiedział Harry  
„Dobrze Harry Potter Sir” odrzekł Zgredek i zniknął praktycznie bezdźwięcznie  
–Hmm wydawało mi się, że wcześniej skrzaty domowe wydawały jakoś głośniejsze dźwięki podczas znikania- zastanowił się Harry, a następnie zmniejszył kufer i wsadził go sobie do kieszeni ¬–Dzięki Merlinie za zaklęcia zmniejszające, gdyby nie to musiałbym targać ten kufer po schodach a nie byłoby to nic przyjemnego- pomyślał sobie Harry.   
Harry stanął w bramie Hogwartu czekając na Dumbledore, który pojawił się dosłownie na kilka sekund po nim „Harry mój chłopcze mam nadzieje, że jesteś gotowy” powiedział Dumbledore.  
„Jestem profesorze, a co z zakończeniem roku, czy nie powinien być pan na nim obecny?” zapytał zaciekawiony Harry.  
„Powinienem” potwierdził Dumbledore ale zaraz dodał „Ale w związku z tym, że Lord Voldemort powrócił, zostałem wezwany na międzynarodową konferencję czarodziejów, przynajmniej to jest wersja którą usłyszą uczniowie za kilka dni, nauczyciele i ministerstwo wie tylko że wybyłem, żeby odkryć ważne rzeczy z przeszłości Voldemorta”   
„Czyli w wielkim skrócie nikt nie wie o tym, że będzie mnie pan trenował?” zapytał Harry.  
„Nikt poza twoimi przyjaciółmi którym wysłałeś list” odpowiedział Dumbledore, któremu zamigotały oczy.  
„Legilimencja profesorze?” zapytał Harry, dostrzegając podobny błysk w oczach jak ten kiedy Snape go torturował, znaczy się próbował nauczyć oklumencji.   
„Pasywna Legimencja, ale jestem pod wrażeniem, że udało ci się to rozpoznać” Dumbledore był pod wrażeniem, niewiele osób było w stanie połączyć jego migotanie w oczach z legilimencją, była ona bowiem jedynie pasywna i była w stanie przeczytać jedynie powierzchowne myśli. Dumbledore wyciągnął ze swojej szaty kawałek sznurka, Harry spojrzał się na niego i zapytał Dumbledore’a „Czy to jest świstoklik?” zapytał Harry przyglądając się kawałkowi liny.  
„Tak jest Harry a teraz uprzejmie złap za sznurek, bo musimy już wyruszać” potwierdził Dumbledore, Harry zrobił jak polecił mu starszy czarodziej i złapał za sznurek.  
Jedno nieprzyjemne uczucie później i Harry wraz z Dumbledore’m znaleźli się w miejscu którego Harry nie poznawał, ale wiedział jedno było tutaj zdecydowanie cieplej niż w Szkocji „Profesorze gdzie my jesteśmy?” zapytał Harry.  
„Na południu Francji, Harry” odpowiedział Dumbledore tonem głosu niezdradzającym nic.  
„A jesteśmy tutaj ponieważ?” zapytał Harry, chciał bowiem się dowiedzieć dlaczego Albus Dumbledore zamierzał go trenować gdzieś na południu Francji.   
„To co ci teraz pokaże jest jednym z najbardziej strzeżonych sekretów w całym czarodziejskim świecie” Powiedział Albus Dumbledore poważnym tonem, Harry wiedział już, że jest coś naprawdę ważnego.  
„Harry Potterze, przedstawiam ci dzieło mojego drogiego przyjaciela, który niestety zmarł kilka lat temu, dzieło Nicolasa Flamela, komnata zaginająca czas.” Powiedział Dumbledore z wyraźną dumą w głosie „Czy to działa jak zmieniacz czasu?” zapytał się Harry ciekawy tego wynalazku.   
„Nie do końca, otóż w środku czas płynie 9 razy wolniej, według normalnego czasu spędzimy w komnacie tylko miesiąc a dla nas upłynie aż 9 miesięcy” wytłumaczył Dumbledore. Harry nauczony ostatnimi przeżyciami zapytał się „Jaki jest haczyk używania tej komnaty?”.  
„Można jej używać raz na dziesięć lat ponieważ w teorii częstsze jej używanie mogłoby doprowadzić do niezbyt przyjemnych zmian w organizmie, gdyż jest to dość męczące dla organizmu być poddanym takiej kompresji czasu” wytłumaczył Dumbledore.  
„Czyli jak mam rozumieć dopóki nie użyje tej komnaty w ciągu następnych dziesięciu lat powinienem być ok?” upewnił się młody czarodziej, na co Dumbledore jedynie przytaknął.  
„A co z jedzeniem? Chyba nie weźmiemy ze sobą zapasów na ten cały czas nie byłoby to chyba możliwe.” Zapytał Harry.   
„Zapasy nie będą problemem, skrzaty domowe z zewnątrz będą dostarczać nam posiłki” zapewnił Dumbledore.   
Harry i Dumbledore, weszli do normalnie wyglądającego domu, z zewnątrz nie wyróżniał się on niczym natomiast wewnątrz jak to czarodziejski dom wydawał się większy „Komnata znajduję się w piwnicy” powiedział Dumbledore widząc jak Harry rozgląda się wokół siebie w poszukiwaniu jednego z najwięszkych wynalazków Nicolasa Flamela.  
„A więc co profesorze, zaczynamy trening?” zapytał Harry dość rozentuzjowany biorąc pod uwagę wydarzenia sprzed kilku dni. „Oczywiście mój chłopcze, ale ostrzegam nie będzie to łatwy trening” powiedział Dumbledore kierując się w stronę piwnicy. Chwilę później dwójka czarodziei weszła do komnaty i miała wyjść z niej dopiero za miesiąc, bogatsza o nowe umiejętności i doświadczenia.


	2. Rozdział II

Harry Potter wraz z Albusem Dumbledore’m weszli do komnaty, jako że była już późna pora to Dumbledore powiedział „Dzisiaj Harry odpuścimy sobie trening, ale od jutra zaczynamy”. Harry rozejrzał się wokół siebie i ujrzał łąkę na której środku znajdował się zbiornik wodny, jak okiem sięgnąć ciągnęła się łąka, na niebie zaś świecił księżyc i gwiazdy. Harry zastanawiał się jakim cudem zostało to zrobione, Dumbledore jakby czytając mu w myślach powiedział „To po prostu magia Harry”.

„Emm profesorze, bo tak w sumie nie pomyślałem gdzie będziemy spać?” zapytał Harry zaniepokojony, ponieważ wizja spania na ziemi przez dziewięć miesięcy nie wydawała mu się zbyt kolorowa. Dumbledore widząc zakłopotanie Harry’ego wyciągnął ze swojej kieszeni pomniejszony kufer a następnie powiększył go do jego normalnych rozmiarów. Kiedy kufer został już powiększony Dumbledore podszedł do niego i wyjął z niego dwa pakunki przy czym jeden wręczył Harry’emu mówiąc „Mam nadzieje, że potrafisz rozstawić namiot, nie jest to namiot czarodziejski, ale zawsze nie będzie to spanie pod gołym niebem”. Harry wziął od Dumbledore pakunek i zaczął rozstawiać namiot, na całe szczęście nie było to skomplikowane zadanie, ponieważ pamiętał jak pan Weasley rozkładał namiot podczas mistrzostw świata w Quidditch, po ukończeniu stawiania namiotu, Harry wyciągnął swój kufer i postawił go na zewnątrz namiotu jednocześnie go powiększając

_–Hmm, będzie problem z prysznicami, ale może rano coś się wymyśli a jeśli nie to zawsze zostaje ten zbiornik wodny, podgrzać małą ilość wody to nie powinien być problem-_ pomyślał Harry zmieniając szkolne szaty na swoje piżamy. Po wejściu do namiotu Harry zauważył, że w środku dodatkowo znajduję się śpiwór, jako że był już zmęczony wszedł do śpiwora i po chwili zasnął.

Spokojny sen Harry’ego nie trwał jednak długo, po czymś co zdawało się dla niego chwilką, Harry zaczął śnić ponownie o Departamencie Tajemnic, o momencie w którym Bellatrix wysłała Syriusza za zasłonę, ale tym razem Harry był w stanie usłyszeć głos Syriusza „To twoja wina, że umarłem, nie powinienem zamieniać się z Glizdogonem i sam powinienem zdradzić waszą lokacje Voldemortowi, może dzięki temu Voldemort by cię zabił a ja bym sobie spokojnie żył”. „Syriuszu ja naprawdę…” zaczął Harry, „Przez ciebie nie żyje Harry” dobiegł Harry’ego głos którego nie słyszał dłuższy kawałek czasu, był to głos Cedrika Diggory’ego. „Gdyby się ciebie nie posłuchał to bym teraz żył i miał dobry związek z Cho, jak mogłeś złamać tej dziewczynie serce?” domagał się odpowiedzi puchon, który został zabity przez Glizdogona podczas trzeciego zadania turnieju trójmagicznego.

„Nic nie mogłem…” „PRZESTAŃ UCIEKAĆ OD WINY!”. Harry’ego dobiegł kolejny głos, był to głos Pana Weasleya „Gdyby nie to ani moja córka ani ja nigdy nie zostalibyśmy zranieni, nigdy więcej nie chcę cię widzieć w moim domu!”.   
„To nie może być prawda” powiedział cicho Harry „TO WSZYSTKO TWOJA WINA!” Krzyczały jednocześnie głosy.

Harry obudził się zlany potem _–Mam serdecznie dość tych koszmarów, teraz nie ma szans, że zasnę już tej nocy, może zobaczyłbym co ciekawego znajduję się w tym miejscu-._ Harry wyszedł z namiotu i zarzucił na swoje piżamy bluzę, gdyż nie było zbyt ciepło i udał się w kierunku jeziora.

Wyjście Harry’ego nie uszło uwadze Albusa Dumbledore’a który mając na uwadze to, że Voldemort próbował dostać się do głowy Harry’ego jeszcze kilka dni temu rzucił na namiot młodego czarodzieja zaklęcia, które miały na celu poinformowanie go kiedy Harry opuści namiot, oczywiście zaklęcie miało działać tylko wtedy, gdy Dumbledore nie miał Harry’ego na oku.

Dyrektor Hogwartu wyszedł ze swojego namiotu i udał się za Harry’m, który zmierzał w kierunku jeziora, kiedy Dumbledore doszedł do miejsca w którym Harry się znajdował zastał chłopca siedzącego na trawie i wpatrującego się w nieruchomą taflę jeziora tuż przed nimi.

„Profesorze, to moja wina, że Cedrik i Syriusza nie żyją, to moja wina, że Ginny i pan Weasley zostali zaatakowani…” zaczął się obwiniać Harry ale przerwał mu Dumbledore „Czy to ty dałeś Ginny Weasley dziennik Toma Riddle’a?” zapytał Dumbledore, Harry zaprzeczył mówiąc „Nie, ale…” „Czy to ty kazałeś Nagini zaatakować Artura?” zapytał ponownie Dumbledore.

Harry ponownie zaprzeczył „Czy to ty rzuciłeś na Cedrika Avadę? Czy to ty rzuciłeś zaklęcie na Syriusza które sprawiło, że przeleciał on przez zasłonę?” na każde z pytań Harry odpowiadał przecząco, ale ciągle doszukiwał się swojej winy w tych wydarzeniach. „Harry, Cedrik i Syriusz byli dorosłymi ludźmi, sami podejmowali decyzji.” „Ale gdybym nie powiedział Cedrikowi żeby złapał puchar, albo gdybym nie wpadł w pułapkę Voldemorta to może obydwoje by żyli” wykłócał się Harry.

„Gdybym nie powiedział Tomowi Riddlowi, że jest czarodziejem to nie dzisiaj nie mielibyśmy problemu” Dumbledore próbował podejść do sprawy z innej strony „Ale jak to?” zapytał Harry całkowicie zbity z tropu.

„Otóż Harry kiedy młody Tom Riddle miał zacząć swoją edukacje w Hogwarcie, przebywał w sierocińcu, okoliczności dlaczego znalazł się tam pokaże ci w myślodsiewni kiedy stąd wyjdziemy, ja byłem wtedy nauczycielem transmutacji w Hogwarcie i zostałem posłany przez ówczesnego dyrektora Hogwartu do zapoznania młodego studenta z magią mogłem na przykład powiedzieć, że nie przyjął zaproszenia i wtedy nie mielibyśmy problemu. Uczyniłem inaczej ponieważ mimo że młody Tom Riddle wydawał mi się dość ekscentryczny to nie widziałem w nim tego co się z nim stanie później, nie możemy zmienić przeszłości ale możemy kształtować przyszłość” zakończył swój monolog Dumbledore.

„Może i ma pan rację, ale ciągle nie jest to łatwe zapomnieć o osobie która była ci naprawdę bliska, w szczególności gdy ci się ona śni w koszmarze” powiedział Harry. „I dlatego Harry będziemy kontynuować twoją naukę oklumencji” powiedział Dumbledore, a Harry skrzywił się, ponieważ po każdej lekcji oklumencji ze Snape’m Harry’ego okrutnie bolała głowa, miał on nadzieje, że Dumbledore posiada jakąś mniej inwazyjną metodę nauki Oklumencji więc zapytał się go wprost „Profesorze, a czy będzie mnie Pan uczył jak Snape?”.

„Profesor Snape” poprawił Harry’ego Dumbledore „I tak, będę uczył cię w ten sam sposób, jest to bowiem najlepszy sposób na naukę tej jakże cennej sztuki”

_–Czyli będę musiał się przygotować na niekończące się bóle głowy-_ uświadomił sobie Harry, po czym powiedział „Profesorze, dzięki za rozmowę, może uda mi się przynajmniej zasnąć” i udał się do namiotu z nadzieją, że może uda mu się zasnąć. Dumbledore podążył tuż za nim myśląc _–Miejmy nadzieje Harry, że ten trening będzie pomocny-_.

Harry Potter został obudzony przez wiekowego profesora o nieludzkiej jak dla niektórych godzinie a mianowicie o 6 rano. Harry był przyzwyczajony do takiego wstawania ponieważ u Dursleyów musiał ciągle wstawać o tej porze żeby przygotować śniadanie dla całej rodziny. Po obudzeniu młodego czarodzieja Dumbledore polecił „Przebierz się w coś co będzie odpowiednie do biegania” po czym wyszedł z namiotu zostawiając Harry’ego samego sobie.

_–Bieganie, hmmm dopóki nie gonie mnie banda Dudleya to jest dobrze-_ pomyślał sobie Harry przebierając się jednocześnie w spodenki i zwykły granatowy T-shirt, jedne z niewielu ubrań które nie były od Dudleya, a zostały kupione za jego pieniądze przez panią Weasley. Po przebraniu się Harry wyszedł przed namiot gdzie czekał na niego Dumbledore „Harry, unikanie zaklęć oraz wytrzymałość jest czasami ważniejsze niż rzucanie zaklęć tarczy aby ochronić się przed nadchodzącym zaklęciem, ponieważ zawsze może to być jedno z zaklęć niewybaczalnych których tarcze nie obchodzą. A więc nasz codzienny trening zaczniemy od dwu godzinnego ćwiczenia w unikaniu moich zaklęć połączonego z biegiem, co jakiś czas będziemy zwiększać tempo biegu i częstotliwość rzucanych przeze mnie zaklęć”

Wyjaśnił Dumbledore, Harry’emu wizja unikania zaklęć przez dwie godziny nie wydawała się zbyt dobra, ale każda przewaga w walce z Voldemortem byłą mu potrzebna. Na początku Harry skupiał się albo tylko na biegu, albo tylko na unikaniu i nie robił tych dwóch czynności jednocześnie przez co często był trafiany zaklęciami, albo nie przemieszczał się do przodu, dopiero po jakimś czasie zaczął chwytać o co chodzi, ale jego próby unikania zaklęć podczas biegu kończyły się dość mizernie. _–Pierwszy raz jestem wdzięczny Dudley’owi za polowanie na Harry’ego, dzięki temu przynajmniej nie męczę się tak szybko-_ pomyślał młody czarodziej, jednocześnie zostając trafionym zaklęciem żądlącym.

Mimo nawet dość sporej wytrzymałość Harry przed upływem dwóch godzin czuł, że jego nogi odmawiają mu posłuszeństwo i jego bieg przemienił się w powolne przebieranie nogami a do tego prawie każde zaklęcie Dumbledore’a trafiało go. Widząc to Albus Dumbledore zawołał „Na dzisiaj koniec tego, ale jutro wrócimy z powrotem, teraz hop do jeziora żebyś się umył”. Harry zrobił jak mu przykazano nie przejmował się tym że gdzieś w pobliżu stoi Dyrektor Hogwartu zdjął z siebie wszystkie ubrania i wskoczył do jeziora, w którym o dziwo woda była dość ciepła. Harry spędził w jeziorze kilka minut po czym wyszedł z jeziora i rzucił na swoje ubrania „ _Chłoszczyć”_ żeby przynajmniej były trochę czystsze a następnie ubrał się i udał w stronę namiotów.

Tam czekał już Albus Dumbledore ze śniadaniem zapewne przygotowanym przez skrzaty domowe, kiedy Harry jadł Dumbledore mówił „Widzisz Harry ten trening nie będzie łatwy, ale miejmy nadzieje, że dzięki temu uda ci się przynajmniej zbliżyć do poziomu Voldemorta” Harry pokiwał głową na znak zrozumienia, ponieważ aktualnie jadł śniadanie, które składało się ze zdrowych rzeczy, dzięki którym Harry miał przestać wyglądać jak patyk.

Po skończonym śniadaniu Dumbledore przeszedł do wykładania wszystkich przedmiotów, które znajdowały się w podstawie Hogwartu, Eliksiry, transmutacja, obrona, zaklęcia, innymi przedmiotami Albus Dumbledore się nie zajmował ponieważ wiedział, że nie dałyby Harry’emu żadnej przewagi w walce z siłami Voldemorta. Dumbledore posiadał wielką wiedzę na te temat, dzięki Eliksirom przecież doszedł do Alchemii i razem z Flamelem odkrył 12 sposobów użycia smoczej krwi, a zanim stał się dyrektorem Hogwartu uczył transmutacji i był jednym z najbardziej szanowanych mistrzów transmutacji na świecie. Co do obrony przed czarną magią i zaklęć, Dumbledore walczył na dwóch wojnach z różnymi czarnoksiężnikami więc te dwie dyscypliny magii były mu konieczne do przeżycia i pokonania ich. Dzięki temu, że uczył tylko Harry’ego to młody czarodziej, gdy tylko nie był czegoś pewien mógł go spokojnie o to pytać i Dumbledore wtedy tłumaczył mu co i jak, nie było to jak w klasie gdzie siedziała cała grupa osób z których kilka uważało, kilka miało lekcję głęboko gdzieś itp. Z takich lekcji Harry wyniósł naprawdę wiele i dzięki temu w końcu zdołał zrozumieć podstawy eliksirów bo nie umniejszając Snape’owi ten był świetnym mistrzem eliksirów ale za to był tragicznym nauczycielem faworyzującym ślizgonów. Albus Dumbledore wyjaśnił mu podstawy eliksirów, po zakończonym wykładzie na temat eliksirów powiedział „Teraz kilka minut przerwy i przejdziemy do obrony, a jutro zaklęcia i transmutacja”.

Po przerwie Dumbledore zaczął wykład z obrony przed czarną magią jednocześnie prosząc Harry’ego żeby zademostrował jakieś zaklęcie które właśnie wyjaśnił. Po zakończonej lekcji Harry stwierdził, że Albus Dumbledore, bez urazy dla Remusa Lupina był najlepszym nauczycielem obrony, człowiek z wielkim doświadczeniem, nie mówił o suchej teorii stojącej za zaklęciami lecz także o taktykach stosowanych przez śmierciożerców podczas poprzedniej wojny. Mówił jak najlepiej łączyć zaklęcia aby te były najbardziej efektywne, dzięki temu Hary był w stanie załapać jak to działa.

Po skończonym wykładzie Harry wraz z Dumbledorem jedli obiad podczas którego Harry był przepytywany z tego czego się nauczył na tym wykładzie, aby utrwalić sobie jeszcze tą wiedze. Po obiedzie następowała chwila przerwy, a następnie Harry oraz Dumbledore pojedynkowali się, właściwie były to po prostu jednostronne miazgi, ponieważ Dumbledore miał za pasem więcej doświadczenia, większy repertuar zaklęć i Harry nie był w stanie nawet go zadrasnąć, jednakże po każdym pojedynku Albus Dumbledore mówił Harry’emu co zrobił nie tak i co powinien poprawić, dzięki temu młody czarodziej starał się wyciągać ze swoich porażek wnioski i nie powtarzać swoich błędów, oczywiście w teorii to było naprawdę proste w praktyce natomiast przestać robić coś co się do tej pory robiło odruchowo nie jest proste. Każdy pojedynek kończył się tak samo, Harry był miażdżony, ale za każdym razem domagał się rewanżu, w końcu Dumbledore zauważył, że Harry już jest naprawdę zmęczony i powiedział „Koniec na dzisiaj Harry, nie chcemy żebyś się przemęczył ponieważ wtedy kolejnego dnia nie będziesz w stanie normalnie trenować”.

Harry spojrzał się na wiekowego czarodzieja, i zauważył, że on naprawdę się nim przejmuję więc nie zamierzał mu się sprzeciwiać przynajmniej w danym momencie Harry wiedział, że to on ma racje .

Po pojedynkach następowała krótka przerwa na ogólne ogarnięcie się a potem kolacja. Po kolacji, która również składała się z żywności która powinna być spożywana podczas treningów, Dumbledore uczył Harry’ego oklumencji, w przeciwieństwie do Snape’a, Albus Dumbledore wytłumaczył dokładnie o co chodzi z oklumencją i w jaki sposób oczyścić swój umysł ze wszelakich myśli. Do tego była najbardziej adekwatna medytacja i miarowe oddychanie, skupianie swoich myśli tylko i wyłącznie na oddychaniu nie myśleniu o otaczającym świecie. Kiedy Harry myślał, że jest gotowy dał znak Dumbledore’owi, ale ten bez żadnego problemu przedarł się przez bariery oklumencji Harry’ego, po pierwszej takiej porażce Harry odezwał się do Dumbledore’a „Profesorze, chyba mamy problem” „Jaki problem chłopcze?” zapytał zmartwiony Albus Dumbledore „Otóż profesorze, mam jakieś dziwne przebłyski w pamięci, jakbym widział coś oczami Voldemorta, ale gdy był jeszcze młodszy” wytłumaczył Harry.

„Ciekawe… bardzo ciekawe” wymamrotał cicho Dumbledore po czym dodał już normalnie „Jestem praktycznie pewien, że jest to efekt uboczny tego, że Voldemort próbował opętać cię w ministerstwie i mu nie wyszło, zaklęcie które rzuciłem na ciebie w Hogwarcie sprawdzało, czy masz w sobie jakąś część duszy Voldemorta, wynik okazał się być fałszywy więc możemy bezpiecznie wykluczyć opętanie.”

„Bałem się, że dzieje się ze mną to co przed świętami, wtedy gdy widziałem oczami Nagini” powiedział Harry wyraźnie zadowolony z tego, że nie jest opętany „Poza tym wiedza Voldemorta może okazać się naprawdę przydatna” dodał Harry.

„Na dzisiaj koniec naszego treningu, pomedytuj jeszcze trochę aby udoskonalić twoje bariery oklumencji i wtedy możesz spokojnie iść spać” polecił Dumbledore po czym udał się do swojego namiotu a Harry wykonał posłusznie polecenia dyrektora Hogwartu. Kiedy kładł się spać myślał o tym co się dzieje u jego przyjaciół, miał nadzieje, że nic im się nie stanie przez ten okres w którym go nie będzie, ponieważ jakby coś im się stało to Harry nie darowałby sobie tego.


	3. Rozdział III

Minęły trzy miesiące treningu Harry’ego w specjalnym pomieszczeniu skonstruowanym przez Flamela z pomocą Dumbledore’a. Harry w przeciągu tych trzech miesięcy przeistoczył się z osoby która wyglądała jak patyk w osobę po której widać było już jakieś mięśnie a to wszystko dzięki dobremu odżywianiu, małych dawek eliksirów odżywczych oraz dużej ilości aktywności fizycznej. Harry przyswajał też spore ilości wiedzy teorytycznej z wykładów Dumbledore’a. Jego pojedynki z Dumbledore’m również się polepszył mimo że nie udało mu się jeszcze żadnego zremisować a tym bardziej wygrać, to młody czarodziej widział postępy w tym jak postępował podczas pojedynków, poszerzył także swój repertuar zaklęć i miał nadzieje, że następnym razem jak przyjdzie mu się mierzyć ze śmierciożercami to pójdzie mu o wiele lepiej.

Lekcje oklumencji też szły całkiem nie najgorzej, był już w stanie obronić się przed wtargnięciami Albusa Dumbledore’a, ale niestety miało to niezbyt ciekawe efekty uboczne. Harry bowiem przyswajał coraz więcej wspomnień Toma Riddle’a zwanego Voldemorta, jedni mogliby pomyśleć, że to chyba dobrze dzięki temu bowiem można było poznać jakimi zaklęciami on się posługuję i jakie taktyki stosuje. Należy jednak wziąć pod uwagę to, że Voldemort lubował się w cierpieniu innych osób i nie miał oporów przed torturowaniem osób, nie miało dla niego znaczenia czy była to osoba młoda, stara kobieta, mężczyzna czy dziecko, dla niego liczyło się to, że ta osoba cierpiała. Harry spędził kilka bezsennych nocy po tym jak jego umysł zalały wspomnienia Voldemorta na temat jego metod torturowania, widok jeziora krwi, rozlanych narządów wewnętrznych i dźwięk krzyków torturowanych osób męczył Harry’ego w snach nawet, gdy wydawało się, że będzie to spokojna noc.

Jednakże dzięki oklumencji oraz częściowo dzięki temu, że minął już całkiem spory okres czasu Harry pogodził się ze śmiercią Syriusza, nie oznacza to jednak, że on o nim całkowicie zapomniał, pogodził się z faktem, że jego śmierć nie była całkowicie jego winą, a winą Bellatrix oraz samego Voldemorta.

Harry od samego rana czuł się jakoś inaczej, jakby rozpierała go energia co prawda zdarzało się to czasami ale nigdy w tak dużym stopniu, postanowił jednak to zignorować i zachować tą dodatkową energie na pojedynek z Dumbledore’m usprawiedliwiając się tym, że może dzięki temu uda mu się doprowadzić przynajmniej do remisu. Po zakończeniu przed pojedynkowej części treningu, Harry czuł, że jeśli zaraz nie zacznie rzucać zaklęć to po prostu coś go od środka rozsadzi, Dumbledore tego nie widział ponieważ dzięki Oklumencji Harry nauczył się maskować swoje oblicze i jego twarz przed pojedynkami oraz w trakcie byłą kamienna. Ale gdy tylko Harry rzucił pierwsze zaklęcie Dumbledore widział, że coś jest nie tak, zwykłe zaklęcie ogłuszające nigdy nie poruszało się z tak wielką prędkością, na dodatek nie świecił się on na zwykły czerwony kolor, a wyglądał jak najjaśniejsza magma z głębin ziemi.

_–Coś jest definitywnie nie tak-_ pomyślał Dumbledore unikając nadlatującego zaklęcia tnącego i jednocześnie rzucił zaklęcie _„Bombarda”_ pod nogi Harry’ego tworząc swego rodzaju zasłonę dymną, Harry znał tą taktykę Dumbledore użył jej na nim nie jeden raz, wiedział więc, że zaraz przez tą zasłonę przeleci fala zaklęć a więc przemieścił się w inne miejsce jednocześnie rzucając w stronę Dumbledore’a najzwyklejsze zaklęcie pełnego porażenia ciała, tylko, że te zaklęcie sprawiło, że z Harry’ego uleciała cała energia i gdy zaklęcie opuściło koniec jego różdżki to młody czarodziej padł na ziemie nieprzytomny.

Albus Dumbledore nie widział, tego że Harry stracił przytomność widział jedynie zmierzający w jego stronę ogromny promień białego światła, wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie go uniknąć, więc rzucił najpotężniejsze zaklęcie tarczy jakie tylko znał a nauczył się go podczas jednej ze swoich podróży do Ameryki Południowej a dokładniej do ruin jednej z cywilizacji. Ruiny te zwane były w świecie mugoli „Machu Picchu”, w świecie czarodziejskim, kiedyś były zwane inaczej niestety przez pewien czarnomagiczny rytuał, pamięć oraz wszelakie wzmianki o prawdziwej nazwie tego miejsca zostały wymazane. „ _ARX!”_ wykrzyczał Albus Dumbledore i złota tarcza pojawiła się tuż przed nim, jednak białe zaklęcie przebiło się przez tarcze jak gorący nóż przez masło i ostatnie co pamiętał Albus Dumbledore to białe światło trafiające go w klatkę piersiową a potem była ciemność.

Albus Dumbledore został wybudzony przez jednego ze skrzatów domowych, który normalnie przynosił posiłki, ale że żaden z czarodziei nie był przytomny więc skrzat domowy postanowił znaleźć dyrektora Hogwartu a gdy go znalazł wybudził go „Dziękuję ci” powiedział Dumbledore uśmiechając się do skrzata, a skrzat skinął i zniknął teleportował się z powrotem do Hogwartu. _–Co się do Merlina stało?-_ zastanawiał się Dumbledore udając się w stronę z której przyleciało to niezwykle białe zaklęcie które przebiło się przez jego najpotężniejszą tarcze. Kiedy przeszedł kawałek zobaczył Harry’ego Pottera leżącego na ziemi i nieprzytomnego, Dumbledore przyspieszył kroku podszedł do młodego czarodzieja i po sprawdzeniu czy jest wszystko z nim dobrze wybudził go zaklęciem „ _Enevrate”._

Harry rozejrzał się nerwowo wokół siebie i zapytał „Profesorze co się stało?”, Dumbledore spojrzał się na niego i powiedział „Ty mi to wytłumacz chłopczę, ponieważ po tym jak rzuciłeś te białe zaklęcie które przebiło moją najpotężniejszą tarcze straciłem przytomność, jakie to było zaklęcie?” zapytał Dumbledore.

„To było zwykłe zaklęcie porażenia ciała” odpowiedział Harry, na to Dumbledore zrobił wielkie oczy i zapytał „Harry czy czułeś się jakoś inaczej dzisiaj?” Harry skiwnął głową i odpowiedział „Od rana wydawało mi się jakbym miał jakoś więcej energii, nie mogłem się doczekać tego kiedy w końcu rzucę jakieś zaklęcie, kiedy w końcu rozpoczniemy nasz pojedynek”.

Dumbledore popadł w zadumę _–To w teorii byłoby możliwe, ale w praktyce hmmm nigdy o czymś takim nie słyszałem, ale objawy są takie same-._ „Harry jestem praktycznie pewien, że to co ci się przytrafiło, przytrafia się każdemu czarodziejowi, tylko, że normalnie to następuje kiedy czarodziej ma 25 lat, w wyjątkowych sytuacjach kiedy czarodziej jest potężny następuje to wcześniej, ja przeszedłem to w wieku 20 lat, natomiast Voldemort jeśli moje źródła mówią prawdę w wieku 19 lat, przejście tego procesu w wieku 16 lat w teorii jest możliwe, ale nigdy o czymś takim nie słyszałem” zaczął tłumaczyć Dumbledore.

„A co to za proces?” zaciekawił się i jednocześnie zaniepokoił Harry „Otóż Harry teraz najprawdopodobniej przechodzisz magiczną mutację, proces ten został pewnie wywołany przez to, że jesteś potężnym czarodziejem i do tego dusza a dokładniej jej część została wchłonięta przez ciebie i mam pewną teorie, że dzięki temu zyskałeś część jego mocy, ale jest pewien minus” wytłumaczył Dumbledore.

„Minus?” zaniepokoił się Harry „Przez kilka dni, nie będziesz mógł rzucać żadnych zaklęć ponieważ twoje zaklęcia będą albo za mocne albo zbyt słabe, musimy odczekać aż to się wszystko ustabilizuje” wytłumaczył Dumbledore. Dzięki temu Harry poczuł się nieco pewniej, kilka dni bez rzucania można przetrwać bez żadnego problemu, do tej pory przecież przebywał całe wakacje bez możliwości rzucenia jednego zaklęcia. „Zamienimy przez te kilka dni nasze pojedynki oraz lekcje oklumencji na coś innego” powiedział Dumbledore.

„Na co?” zapytał się zaciekawiony Harry „A to mój chłopcze zależy od ciebie” uśmiechnął się Dumbledore. _–Czego bym się najbardziej chciał nauczyć, może jakiś zaklęć, nie to odpada przecież zaklęcia będę znał z lekcji i ze wspomnień Voldemorta, a może-,_ gdy Harry się namyślił odpowiedział „Profesorze, chciałbym zostać animagiem”.

„Coś tak przeczuwałem, że o to zapytasz mój chłopcze, proces zostawania animagiem nie jest prosty i nie każdy może takowym zostać” powiedział Dumbledore po czym przeszedł do objaśniania w jaki sposób można zostać animagiem.

Harry dowiedział się, że aby zostać animagiem najpierw trzeba spożyć eliksir który wyjawni w jakie zwierzę możesz się zamienić, eliksir ten przygotowuje się przez pięć miesięcy i jest jednym z najbardziej skomplikowanych eliksirów jakie istnieją na ziemi – _Ciekawe jakim cudem udało się zrobić ten eliksir Huncwotom będąc jeszcze w szkole-_ zastanawiał się Harry i zanotował sobie, żeby zapytać o to Remusa kiedy tylko zakończy się trening w tym pomieszczeniu. Wracając do eliksiru, wprowadzał on w stan podobny do hipnozy, podczas tej hipnozy osoba która spożyła ten eliksir widzi wiele różnych zwierząt, ale dopiero te do którego czuję się największy pociąg jest formą animagiczną tej osoby. Każda osoba może mieć tylko jedną formę animagiczną, po tym jak Dumbledore skończył tłumaczyć rzeczy dotyczące zostania animagiem Harry zapytał się „Profesorze, czy jest jakaś możliwość, żebyśmy przygotowali ten elikisr?”.

„Możemy go zrobić, alchemia i eliksiry mają wiele wspólnego, mam nadzieje tylko że nie wyszedłem z wprawy i ciągle jestem w stanie przygotować ten eliksir, tylko zajmie nam to sporo czasu” powiedział Dumbledore, perspektywa czekania nie zniechęciła Harry’ego, który cieszył się jak dziecko na myśl, że będzie w stanie zostać animagiem „Profesorze, po tym jak przygotujemy eliksir zostanie nam jeszcze miesiąc czasu, podczas którego może uda mi się zostać animagiem” eksycytował się Harry.

„Podziwiam twój entuzjazm Harry, ale musisz przyłożyć się bardziej do oklumencji, ponieważ im bardziej kompetętny jesteś w tej dziedzinie tym łatwiej przyjdzie ci zostanie animagiem”. Kiedy tylko Harry to usłyszał przyrzekł sobie w głowie, że będzie się bardziej przykładał do nauki tej oklumencji i dzięki temu zostanie animagiem, czym uczci przynajmniej trochę pamięć swojego Ojca i Ojca chrzestnego.


	4. Rozdział IV

Ostatni tydzień lipca właśnie się zaczął, nikt z osób obecnych w Norze nie słyszał nic o Harry’m Potterze, wtajemniczone były jedynie osoby które udały się razem z nim do Ministerstwa Magii, a dokładniej to Departamentu Tajemnic. Troje z tych osób przebywało właśnie w domu Weasleyów, Hermiona Granger, Ron oraz Ginny Weasley byli sami w Norze, ponieważ bliźniacy przeprowadzili się do mieszkania nad swoim sklepem na ulicy Pokątnej. Charlie jak to Charlie przebywał w Rumunii w rezerwacie smoków. Percy mimo tego, że minister Knot okazał się być kłamcą, a Albus Dumbledore mówił prawdę, to Percy i tak zawzięcie trzymał stronę tylko Ministerstwa i do reszty swojej rodziny nie odzywał się. Bill Weasley zaręczył się z uczestniczką Turnieju Trójmagicznego, Fleur Delacour i obecnie razem z Molly Weasley przebywali we Francji u rodziny Fleur uzgadniając szczegóły dotyczące zbliżającego się nieuchronnie wesela. Artur Weasley natomiast, był w pracy na nowo utworzonym stanowisku, dzięki temu stanowisku mimo że godziny pracy były czasami mordercze, to ilość pieniędzy była nieproporcjonalnie większa do tej która otrzymywał na swoim poprzednim stanowisku.

Wydawać by się mogło, że podczas szalejącej wojny, niszczonych przez giganty mostów, chmar dementerów żywiących się w dużych mugolskich miastach, zostawianie trójki nastolatków w domu nie wydawało się najbardziej logicznym rozwiązaniem. Na szczęścia owa trójka nastolatków przez cały poprzedni rok szkolny ćwiczyła u boku Harry’ego Pottera, nie był to trening taki jaki przechodził Harry obecnie pod czujnym okiem Dyrektora Hogwartu, ale trening ten pozwolił im przeżyć starcie w Departamencie Tajemnic, nie bez szwanku, ale wyjście z walki z grupą śmierciożerców i to do tego śmierciożerców wewnętrznego kręgu Lorda Voldemorta, nawet dla najlepiej wyszkolonego aurora było nie lada wyczynem.

Na dodatek Norę, chroniły niezliczone zaklęcia obronne, część z nich została rzucona przez Albusa Dumbledore’a, część dodał Bill Weasley, a dzięki temu, że był dość dobrym łamaczem klątw w banku Gringotta, to jego zaklęcia, miały dość ciekawe skutki, jeśli ktoś nieproszony próbował by się dostać do Nory.

„Żadnych wieści od Harry’ego?” zapytała się Hermiona

„Hemiono, pytasz o to już któryś raz, przecież Harry napisał, że udaję się na trening z Dumbledore’m i nie będzie w stanie się z nami kontaktować, nawet Hedwiga obecnie przebywa z nami” powiedziała Ginny przewracając oczami, ale jedocześnie i ona i Ron również martwili się o Harry’ego.

„Jest coś do jedzenia?” zapytał Ron rozglądając się wokół siebie.

„Ron, czy ty myślisz tylko i wyłącznie o jedzeniu?” zapytała Hermiona i w normalnych warunkach każdy wziąłby ją na poważnie jednakże w tym samym momencie w którym kończyła to zdanie to zaburczało jej w brzuchu. Ron i Ginny spojrzeli się najpierw na siebie a potem na Hermione i wybuchli śmiechem.

„To chyba oznacza, że nie tylko ja myślę o jedzeniu” powiedział Ron powstrzymując śmiech. „Chyba mama coś zostawiła dla nas w kuchni, wiedząc że żadne z nas nie jest jakimś wybitnym kucharzem” powiedziała Ginny i cała trójka udała się do kuchni w Norze.

Hermiona usiadła na miejscu, które w rodzinie Weasleyów było nazywane miejscem Rona, tylko on siadał na tym miejscu, a gdy ktoś inny poza nim próbował tam usiąść to wywiązywała się nie lada awantura. Hermiona nie wiedziała o tym, owszem zwróciła uwagę na to, że Ron zawsze siadał w tym samym miejscu, gdy jedli przy stole w Norze, ale myślała że to kwestia odruchowa i żadna większa historia się za tym nie kryła. Ginny popatrzyła z przerażeniem jak Hermiona zajmuję miejsce Rona i chciała już próbować uspokoić swojego brata, ale ten jak gdyby nigdy nic zajął inne miejsce przy stole wrzuszając ramionami.

Ron Weasley bowiem, wiedział że nie jest idealny, często był zazdrosny o rzeczy o które nie powinien być, zbyt często zdarzało mu się powiedzieć coś przed głębszym przemyśleniem tego co chce powiedzieć, a jego wybuchy gniewu były dość spektakularne. Jednakże najmłodszy syn rodziny Weasleyów po całej sytuacji w Departamencie Tajemnic, gdzie dotarło do niego, że wojna to nie zabawa, że giną na niej ludzie i że jedna chwila nieuwagi może kosztować cię życie, albo co najmniej utratę jakiejś kończyny, postanowił że trzeba się zmienić, trzeba w końcu przestać być rozpieszczonym dzieckiem zazdrosnym o każdą nawet najmniejszą błahostkę, i trzeba w końcu zacząć używać mózgu do czegoś innego niż tylko gra w czarodziejskie szachy.

Ron odkąd wrócił po swoim piątym roku w Hogwarcie do domu, zaczął nadrabiać zaległości w swojej wiedzy, a było ich sporo, zauważył wtedy że mimo tego iż Hermiona i jej organizery prac domowych wydawały mu się wtedy głupie, teraz jak spojrzał na to z perspektywy czasu wiedział, że jeśli tylko stosowałby się do tego co polecała mu jego przyjaciółka nigdy nie miałby problemów z nauką. Można ten cały proces określić w bardzo prosty sposób Ron Weasley w końcu dorósł.

Ginny zauważyła zachowanie Rona od początku wakacji, i wydawało jej się ono początkowo bardzo dziwne, ale po jakimś czasie zrozumiała dlaczego jej brat tak się zachowuję. Ginny, która była znacznie poważniejsza od Rona a to za sprawą tego co działo się na jej pierwszym roku, a teraz po bitwie w Departamencie Tajemnic gdzie w swoim młodym życiu była w sytuacji zagrożenia życia już po raz drugi, Ginny Weasley zrozumiała, że wojna to nie przelewki i podczas niej nie ma czasu na uganianie się za swoją dziecięcą miłością, miłością którą był nie kto inny a sam Harry Potter. Tylko, że prawdziwy Harry Potter był inny od tego o którym pisały wszelakie książki, inny od tego o którym opowiadały opowieści dla dzieci. Prawdziwy Harry Potter nigdy nie pragnął być sławny, nigdy nie używał swojej sławy, żeby dostać się gdzieś, żeby coś osiągnąć, dla niego wystarczyłoby, żeby był po prostu Harrym. Ginny Weasley wychowała się na historia o Harrym Potterze, o tym jak to on nie walczył z różnorakimi stworami i ratował damy w potrzebie.

Ale gdy tylko poszła do Hogwartu, zderzyła się z rzeczywistością Harry był wtedy zwykłym 12-latkiem z dziwną blizną w kształcie błyskawicy na czole, był wychudzony, nosił za duże ubrania i do tego stare okulary, obraz Harry’ego Pottera bohatera książek został w jednej chwili zmieniony. Ale wtedy zdarzyła się Komnata Tajemnic i Harry ryzykując własne życie dla głupiej młodszej siostry swojego najlepszego przyjaciela uratował jej życie. Ale Harry nigdy nie traktował jej jako osobę z którą mógłby się umówić, traktował ją zawsze jako młodszą siostrę której nigdy nie miał. Ginny miała teraz na oku osobę, która mimo tego że wydawała się być nieudacznikiem, tak naprawdę była osoba mądrą i zaradną.

Cała trójka zaczęła jeść obiad przygotowany przez Molly Weasley, której dania były znane praktycznie w całej czarodziejskiej Anglii, każdy kto tylko spróbował jej kuchni, zawsze wracał pamięcią do tych dań. Zanim jednak Ginny Hermiona i Ron skończyli jeść, Hermiona zerwała się z krzesła i popędziła do łazienki, rodzeństwo popatrzyło na siebie, nie musieli nawet wypowiadać słowa doskonale bowiem wiedzieli czyja jest to sprawka „Ty idź się nią zajmij a ja pójdę po bliźniaków” polecił Ron po czym udał się do kominka, wziął garść proszku Fiuu i wrzucił ją do kominka mówiąc „Czarodziejskie Dowcipy Weasleyów”, po chwili w kominku w sklepie bliźniaków pojawiła się głowa Rona.

„A kogo my tu mamy Gred?” zapytał George „To chyba nasz ulubiony młodszy braciszek Forge” odpowiedział Fred.

„Koniec tych wygłupów, jak odwrócić to co chcieliście mi zrobić?” zapytał Ron nie chcąc bawić się „Ale my nic nie zrobiliśmy” bronili się bliźniacy „Tak? A to dlaczego Hermiona nawet nie dokończyła jeść i pobiegła do łazienki, wybaczcie mi ale nie uwierzę, że mama przygotowała coś nieświeżego” powiedział Ron wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony tym, że bliźniacy unikali odpowiedzialności.  
„Czy ty chcesz nam powiedzieć…” zaczał Fred  
„Że ktoś inny niż ty usiadł na twoim miejscu…” dodał George  
„I zjadł tam obiad…”   
„Przez co nasz specjalny proszek powodujący biegunkę…”  
„Został zużyty przez Hermione?” zakończył Fred, na co Ron kiwnął głową, bliźniacy popatrzyli się na siebie, myśląc tylko o tym jak bardzo mają przechlapane, nauczyli się bowiem żeby nie używać swoich produktów na dziewczynach i to szczególnie tych dziewczynach które ich dobrze znały i miały nieprzeciętne IQ.

„Ron my przechodzimy do Nory odsuń się” powiedział już całkiem poważnie George, Ron nie zamierzał się sprzeczać i posłusznie odszedł od kominka, po chwili bowiem z niego wyszli bliźniacy z przerażonymi minami „Ron, Hermiona musi wypić to żeby ta biegunka ustała, normalnie ustała by po 30 minutach, ale dawka była wymierzona w ciebie a nie w Hermione więc nie wiem ile to potrwa, a nie chcemy żeby nasza mądralińska się odwodniła” wytłumaczył Fred wręczając Ronowi małą fiolkę z fioletowym eliksirem.

„Jeśli to tylko pogorszy sprawę to zdajecie sobie sprawę, że nie tylko Hermiona będzie chciała was zabić?” zapytał Ron udając się jednocześnie w stronę łazienki, gdzie przebywała Ginny oraz Hermiona.

Ron zapukał do drzwi łazienki ze środka dobiegł głos Ginny „Kto tam?”.

„To ja Ron i mam coś od Freda i George’a powiedzieli, że to zatrzyma skutki tej biegunki” powiedział Ron i po chwili otworzyły się drzwi i stanęła w nich Ginny, Ron wręczył jej fiolkę z eliksirem a następnie udał się do kuchni gdzie siedzieli Fred i George. „Powiem tak normalnie wasze dowcipy są śmieszne, ale to była chyba lekka przesada” powiedział Ron.

„Plan był dobry…” zaczął George „Ale wykonanie chujowe” dokończył Fred. Ron pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, ale zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć do pokoju weszła Ginny, niezbyt zadowolona Ginny warto podkreślić, Fred i George popatrzyli na siebie z przerażeniem mimo iż Ginny była najmniejsza z całej rodziny to jej zaklęcia były jednymi z najpotężniejszych. „Macie szczęście, że Hermiona powiedziała, że mam was zostawić bo inaczej uwierzcie mi zostalibyście przeklęci tak mocno że ruski rok byście popamiętali” pogroziła Ginny. Fred i George tylko przełknęli ślinę. „Powiem tak, gdyby nie to że wpadłam na ciekawy pomysł to za to co mi zrobiliście uciekalibyście przede mną na drugi kraniec świata” powiedziała Hermiona wchodząc do pokoju, nie wyglądając zbyt dobrze.

„Nasz dowcip celował w Rona…” zaczął George

„Ale nie spodziewaliśmy się, że ktoś usiądzie na jego krześle” dokończył Fred.

„A przechodząc do sedna sprawy jaki pomysł Hermiono?” zapytał Ron wyraźnie zaciekawiony i jednocześnie chciał uniknąć pytań o jego krzesło. „Otóż ta dwójka tutaj” zaczęła Hermiona wskazując na Freda i George’a „Sprawiła, że nie byłam w stanie nic sensownego zrobić…”

„Więc wystarczyłoby jakoś przemycić to śmierciożerców i mielibyśmy przynajmniej ich część z głowy” przerwał jej Ron.

„Dodatkowo można by było wymyślić coś innego co miało by podobne działanie...” dodała Hermiona .

„Można by było wykorzystać coś podobnego do mugolskiej broni palnej…” przerwał jej Ron.

„Tylko wystrzeliwującej jakieś eliksiry…” powiedziała Hermiona.

„Trzeba by było tylko rozwiązać problem szklanych fiolek…” wypomniał błąd Ron.

„Są zaklęcia które sprawiają, że rzeczy stają się praktycznie nieznisczalne…” rzuciła pomysłem Hermiona.

„Ale wted…” zaczał Ron ale przerwała mu Ginny „KONIEC! Zaczynacie zachowywać się jak Fred i George tylko, a jednych nie mogę wytrzymać”. Fred i George wybuchli śmiechem, a Hermiona i Ron popatrzyli na siebie nawzajem i zaczerwienili się. „Ale pomysły są całkiem dobre, pomyślimy o czymś takim jak tylko wrócimy do sklepu” powiedział Fred.

„Mamy już teraz w asortymencie szaty, oraz różnego rodzaju ubiór z wbudowanymi zaklęciami obronnymi” dodał George. „Ale następnym razem nie próbujcie swoich produktów na nas, bo uwierzcie mi to się nie spodoba” ostrzegła po raz kolejny raz Ginny „Się rozumie Gin, się rozumie” powiedział George.

„A tak poza tym co z Harrymm” zapytał Fred „Trenuję gdzieś z Dumbledore’m i nie jest w stanie się z nami kontaktować” wytłumaczył Ron.

„Powinien wrócić gdzieś w tym tygodniu” dodała Hermiona. „Dobra to my się zbieramy” powiedział George.

„ A i Hermiono jeszcze raz przepraszamy za to, że padłaś ofiarą naszego dowcipu wycelowanego w Ronusia” dodał Fred, po tym złe bliźniaczki Marchewki udały się z powrotem do swojego sklepu na ulicy Pokątnej. Gdy tylko wrócili do sklepu Fred powiedział „Stawiam 3 Galeony, że Ron i Hermiona będą razem do końca wakacji” „Sorki brachu, ale nie przyjmuję zakładów które z góry są przegrane” zaśmiał się George.


	5. Chapter 5

Został już zaledwie miesiąc, a Harry’emu do tej pory poza przypadkiem, gdzie jego moc magiczna była poza kontrolą, nie udał się pokonać Dumbledore’a, co prawda zwiększyła się ilość remisów i często obaj czarodzieje byli zbyt wyczerpani żeby kontynuować walkę, ale Harry’emu nie udało się jeszcze pokonać dyrektora Hogwartu.

Nadszedł dzień w którym eliskir ujawniający formę animagiczną został ukończony i Harry nie mógł się już doczekać jakim zwierzęciem będzie mógł zostać, skrycie liczył, że będzie to coś co będzie potrafiło latać ponieważ Harry jak mało kto był ogromnym miłośnikiem przebywania w powietrzu. Dumbledore przelał eliksir do fiolki i wręczył ją Harry’emu mówią „Mam nadzieje, że twoja forma animagiczna ci się spodoba” Harry podniósł fiolkę do ust i powiedział „Twoje zdrowie profesorze”.

Harry Potter wypił eliksir i momentalnie przeniósł się do lasu, łudząco podobnego do zakazanego lasu z Hogwartu, rozejrzał się wokół siebie i zauważył majestatycznego jelenia „Rogacz…” powiedział cicho Harry, wiedząc że nie jest to jego forma animagiczna.

Kolejnym zwierzęciem jakie pojawiło się w wizji Harry’ego było coś przypominającego ponuraka, była to forma animagiczna Syriusza Blacka _–To też nie to- ­_ zauważył Harry dalej rozglądając się wokół siebie w poszukiwaniu jakiejś wskazówki dotyczącej jego formy animagicznej. Zaczął iść przed siebie, aż dotarł do miejsca które łudząco przypominało obóz w którym trzymano smoki przed pierwszym zadaniem turnieju trójmagicznego, jedyną różnicą miedzy tym miejscem teraz a tamtym wtedy było to, że był tylko jeden wybieg, tylko wielkości czterech mniejszych. ­ _–Ciekawe co to może znaczyć-_ zastanawiał się Harry, ale jego przemyślenia przerwał ryk smoka, _-Cholera jasna-_ zaklął w myślach Harry, ujrzał bowiem jak tuż nad jego głową przelatuję gigantyczny smok. Smok ten był ogromny, Rogogon Węgierski wyglądał przy nim jak mysz polna przy owczarku niemieckim, był on metalicznie czarny, cały pokryty był kolcami wyglądającymi na takie które bez najmniejszego problemu mogłyby przebić człowieka na pół, Harry wolał jednak nie sprawdzać tej teorii, _-Dobra Jelenia i Psa rozumiem, że się pojawiły ale ten wielki smok?-_ zastanawiał się Harry _–To przecież nie może być moja forma animagiczna- ._ Harry przez to, że należał do Gryffindoru a co za tym idzie często najpierw coś robił a dopiero potem myślał o konsekwencjach, więc udał się w stronę smoka w celu dowiedzenia się z jakiej okazji on tutaj się znalazł. Las wydawał się jakby gęstszy i przedzieranie się przez niego było dość trudne i męczące.

„Czy ten las zawsze był taki gęsty?” zapytał sam siebie Harry przecinając kolejne zarośla zaklęciem tnącym, w teorii mógłby się teleportować, ale w praktyce teleportacja do miejsca w którym nigdy się nie było i nie mając żadnych dokładnych danych na temat tamtego miejsca nie była zbyt mądrym pomysłem. Zostało mu więc przedzieranie się przez zarośla. Po kilkunastu kolejnych minutach przedzierania się przez gęsty las, Harry wyszedł z niego i ujrzał Hogwart a właściwie coś co kiedyś chyba było Hogwartem, teraz bowiem tam gdzie kiedyś była wieża astronomiczna spoczywała głowa smoka, ciało zaś oplatała się wokół dużej części zamku. _–Ile Charlie by dał żeby zobaczyć taki okaz smoka-_ Harry przypomniał sobie hodowcę smoków z Rumuni którego widział podczas mistrzostw świata w Quidditchu.

Jakaś siła pchała Harry’ego do smoka, chęć zbliżenia się do niego była ogromna, ­ _-Nie podoba mi się to, że muszę do niego podejść-_ Harry zaczął się niepokoić szukając możliwości oddalenia się od przeogromnego gada, ale coś ciągle pchało go do przodu. W końcu Harry mimo usilnej walki aby nie podchodzić bliżej znalazł się przy Hogwarcie, a właściwie przy ruinach wieży Astronomicznej wtedy smok pochylił głowę i czubek jego pyska znalazł się przy głowie Harry’ego _–Mam tylko nadzieje, że jak mnie zje teraz gdy jestem pod wpływem tego eliksiru to nic mi się nie stanie normalnie-_ obawiał się Harry.

Smok jednak nie wyglądał jakby chciał zjeść Harry’ego tylko jakby chciał mu coś przekazać, tylko nie wiedział w jaki sposób mógłby się porozumieć z Harrym. Młody czarodziej zrozumiał o co chodziło smokowi i zapytał się „Chcesz się ze mną porozumieć?” dopiero gdy wypowiedział to zdanie zdał sobie sprawę jak głupie to było, mówić do smoka który znajduję się w jego głowie i to do tego w języku którego raczej smoki nie rozumieją. Jednak błysk w oku smoka sprawił że, Harry wiedział iż ten smok doskonale rozumie co on mówi, tylko nie miał jak się skomunikować w drugą stronę. „Dobra smoku, musimy wymyślić jakiś sposób żebyś mógł się ze mną skomunikować” powiedział Harry wiedząc doskonale jak komicznie to musiałoby wyglądać z zewnątrz, młody czarnowłosy chłopiec mierzący ledwo 180cm wzrostu stojący przy smoku rozmiarami przewyższającymi największe samoloty na świecie. Smok przybliżył swój pysk do głowy Harry’ego więc Harry zapytał „Mam użyć legilimencji na tobie?” zapytał Harry a smok pokiwał delikatnie pyskiem na potwierdzenie, Harry wywrócił oczami i powiedział sam do siebie „Ciekawe co powiedziałaby Hermiona na to, że zamierzam użyć legilimencji na smoku, pewnie spojrzała by na mnie i się zapytała czy się dobrze czuje” po czym rzucił na smoka „ **Legillimens”** , bez problemowo wszedł do umysłu smoka, ale nie znajdowało się w nim nic poza jednym zwojem, Harry podszedł do niego i otworzył go w środku były napisane:

_Jestem twoją formą animagiczną Harry Potterze, jestem cesarskim czarnym smokiem. Zastanawiasz się pewnie co to oznacza cesarski czarny smok, otóż już śpieszę z wyjaśnieniami._

_Dawno temu kiedy istniał jeszcze Camelot i rada okrągłego stołu na czele z królem Arturem i jego doradcą czarodziejem Merlinem, na świecie panował względny pokój, zdarzały się spory pomiędzy ludźmi, ale nie było to nic poważnego. Ale nic co dobre nie może trwać wiecznie, rycerze okrągłego stołu starali się między sobą konkurować o łaski króla Artura i Merlina, jeden z nich którego imię zostało wyklęte z kart historii zwrócił się do Morgany Le Fay o pomoc w zyskaniu wyższej pozycji w kręgu Arturiańskim, nie przewidział jednak tego, że Morgana Le Fay będzie chciała wykorzystać go do tego żeby ona sama uzyskała władze. Morgana wykorzystała łatwowierność tego człowieka i ulepszyła poniekąd jego armią sprawiając, że żołnierze w niej nie czuli bólu, jednak cena za to była taka, że Morgana kontrolowała całą armię. Morgana przy pierwszej lepszej okazji zabiła owego człowieka z okrągłego stołu i przypuściła atak na Camelot, jako że jej żołnierze byli całkowicie kontrolowani i nie czuli bólu to walczyli dopóki ktoś nie odciął im głowy. I król Artur wygrywał, ale do czasu aż Morgana sięgnęła po najczarniejszą magię, nekromancje każdego zabitego żołnierze trzeba było natychmiast spalić inaczej powstałby i walczył dalej za sprawę mrocznych rytuałów Morgany. Kraj był spustoszony przez wojnę, ludzie z dnia na dzień tracili wiarę każdy chciał już żeby to wszystko się skończyło, wtedy Artur poprosił Merlina o to żeby rzucił na niego pewne zaklęcie, zaklęcie które przemieniłoby całą energię życiową Artura w magię, dzięki temu miałby się stać niesamowicie potężnym jednakże ceną tego była śmierć, Merlin wiedział, że jest to jedyne rozwiązanie które mogłoby zakończyć ten konflikt w krótkim czasie i rzucił te zaklęcie, zaklęcie którego nikt wcześniej nie rzucił, nie spodziewał się jednak konskekwencji, tam gdzie stał jeszcze chwile temu król Artur była jedna malutka łuska. Merlin spojrzał w górę i ujrzał mnie, tak dobrze czytasz jestem czymś co powstało z energii życiowej króla największego królestwa na świecie, miałem w głowie jeden cel: Zniszczyć Morgane Le Fay i udało mi się to, przypłaciłem jednakże to swoim życiem, a Merlin zbierając resztki mojej magicznej energii przywrócił ład i porządek w całej krainie, niestety poświęcając przy tym swoje życie. Naszą szczątki znajdują się w najbardziej magicznym miejscu na całym świecie, i tobie pozostawiam do odkrycia tajemnice o jakim miejscu mówię. Ty jeden możesz przemienić się we mnie, ale pierwsza przemiana musi nastąpić w tym miejscu. Nie przejmuj się rozmiarami, mogę bowiem dowolnie zmieniać rozmiary, a to co widziałeś wcześniej to jest mój maksymalny rozmiar, nie mam jednak problemu żeby być rozmiarów zwykłej jaszczurki._

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć w to co przeczytał, mógł przemienić się w smoka _–Dumbledore się zdziwi-_ pomyślał wyobrażając sobie jednocześnie reakcje wiekowego dyrektora Hogwartu, na wieść o jego formie animagicznej

. Chwilę później Harry przebudził się i zobaczył, że znajduję się we własnym namiocie _–Hmm, Dumbledore musiał mnie tu przynieść-_ uświadomił sobie Harry przeciągając się, po czym wyszedł z namiotu i zastał przed nim Albusa Dumbledore’a czytając książkę „Ostatnie Życzenie profesorze? Nigdy o czymś takim nie słyszałem, o czym to jest?” zaciekawił się Harry, Dumbledore wyraźnie był zaskoczony tym że Harry wyszedł z namiotu, spodziewał się bowiem, że będzie on przebywał pod wpływem eliksiru jeszcze przez przynajmniej kilka godzin, oddał się więc lekturze czegoś, co ludzie uznaliby za książkę służące do zabicia czasu, książkę o przygodach człowieka zwalczającego potwory tamtego świata „Książka ta ma tyle wspólnego z nauką co Akromantula z Feniksem Harry, to jest zwykła książka która służy zabiciu czasu” wytłumaczył Dumbledore zmniejszając książkę i chowając ją do kieszeni swojej szaty.

„Ale koniec tematu książek, jestem bowiem ciekawy co zobaczyłeś pod wpływem eliskiru” „Najpierw zauważyłem Jelenia, a później czarnego psa” zaczął Harry. „Zrozumiałe formy animagiczne bliskich osób często pojawiają się w wizjach spowodowanych przez ten eliksir” pokiwał głową Dumbledore.

„A potem zobaczyłem…” Harry zrobił pauzę, ale widok Dumbledore’a którego wzrok mówił żeby nie bawić się sprawił, że Harry powiedział „Moją formą animagiczną jest smok”. Albus Dumbledore był naprawdę starym człowiek swoje już przeżył, widział naprawdę wiele cudownych ale i strasznych rzeczy podczas swojego życia i wiedział mimo że Harry był naprawdę uzdolnionym oklumentą, że nie kłamie „Smokiem?” zdołał z siebie wydusić Dumbledore z niedowierzaniem. Na kartach historii nie było nawet wzmianki o osobie która miałaby magiczną formę animagiczną, owszem zdarzali się ludzie którzy nawiązywali przyjaźnie z magicznymi stworzeniami, tak jak Albus Dumbledore ze swoim feniksem Fawkes’em.

„Tylko jest jeden mały problem z tą formą” powiedział Harry.

„Jaki?” zapytał Dumbledore wyraźnie zaciekawiony. „Pierwszy raz muszę się zmienić w najbardziej magicznym miejscu na ziemi” wytłumaczył Harry.

„Najbardziej magiczne miejsce na ziemi powiadasz?” zapytał Dumbledore a Harry skinął głową „Według Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów, najbardziej magicznym miejscem na ziemi jest Stonehenge, tam bowiem według legend Merlin pokonał Cesarskiego Czarnego Smoka i Morgane Le Fay” .

Na wzmiankę o Cesarskim Czarnym Smoku, Harry zaśmiał się nie uszło to uwadze Dumbledore który ponownie zapytał „Co cię tak bawi Harry?”. Wtedy Harry opowiedział mu swoją całą wizję, łącznie z tym co przeczytał w zwoju, przez całą opowieść Albus Dumbledore słuchał jakby to był wykład w Hogwarcie a on był jeszcze uczniem, kiedy tylko Harry skończył Dumbledore odezwał się „Nigdy nie spodziewałem, że tak znana legenda w czarodziejskim okaże się być fałszywa, ale wszystko jest możliwe, o ironio musisz zmienić się w Stonehenge w miejscu gdzie według legendy odbyła się ostateczna bitwa pomiędzy tymi trzema postaciami”. „Profesorze, możemy odłożyć dzisiejszy trening?” zapytał Harry „Dlaczego?” zapytał zdziwiony Dumbledore „Ponieważ czuję się jakbym miał zaraz paść, nie byłbym w stanie nic zrobić dobrze” wytłumaczył Harry. Dumbledore pokiwał głową i powiedział „Dobrze Harry, więc życzę ci miłych snów” po czym oboje udali się do swoich namiotów.

Minął prawie miesiąc, do końca treningu zostały już tylko 3 dni, po tych trzech dniach trzeba byłoby opuścić ten specjalny pokój. Harry’emu udało się „ _Wygrać”_ z Dumbledore’m, ta wygrana jednak nie sadysfakcjonowała Harry’ego ponieważ, zanim ostatnie zaklęcie dosięgnęło Dumbledore’a ten po prostu powiedział, że się poddaje a co za tym idzie zaklęcie nie dosięgło dyrektora Hogwartu.

Nadszedł jednak moment ostatniego pojedynku Harry’ego z Dumbledore’m obaj czarodzieje ustawili się naprzeciwko siebie w dość sporej odległości, i po usłyszeniu wystrzału rozpoczęli pojedynek. Pojedynek który przypominał jedynie walkę Voldemorta z Dumbledore’m w Departamencie Tajemnic. Harry zaczął od prostej sztuczki, rzucił w stronę Dumbledore’a kilka zaklęć ogłuszających przed którymi on musiał się ochronić, nie mógł jednak ich uniknąć ponieważ pole które obejmowały było zbyt szerokie, a więc rzucił zaklęcie tarczy, kiedy tylko Harry zobaczył że jego plan poskutkował rzucił przed tarczę Dumbledore’a „Bombardę” aby pył z ziemi zasłonił mu widoczność.

Jednak Dumbledore przejrzał jego plan i gdy tylko ogłuszacze przeleciały dalej zmienił miejsce i sam zaczął ofensywę. Mistrzem transmutacji nie zostaję się od tak, Dumbledore przemienił kamienie znajdujące się na ziemi w kamienne wilki które rzuciły się na Harry’ego, Harry odwrócił transmutajcę Dumbledore’a, ale nie zauważył nadlatującego zaklęcia tnącego które trafiło go w lewą nogę, przez co robienie uników było teraz dużo bardziej bolesne. Dwójka czarodziejów czarodziejów wymieniała się zaklęciami, stosowali różne taktyki, do walki wkroczyły różnorakie przetransmutowane stwory, zaklęcia których normalnie używa się w innych celach. Zaklęcie Lewitacji zostało wykorzystane przez Harry’ego aby zrzucić z siebie siatkę która powstała z drobin kamieni które następnie Dumbledore przetransmutował. Obydwaj czarodzieje byli już mocno wyczerpani walką, każdy z nich był poraniony, wtedy Harry wpadł na pomysł, pomysł który w teorii mógłby zakończyć walkę. Zaczął powoli skracać dystans pomiędzy nim a dyrektorem Hogwartu, sprawiało to że miał mniej czasu na unikanie nadchodzących zaklęć, ale wiedział że w inny sposób nie wygra tego starcia, a niezwykle mu na tym zależało. Dumbledore nie wiedział na czym polegała taktyka Harry’ego widział tylko że młody czarodziej zbliża się do niego i coś ewidetnie planuje, przyzwał więc piłeczki tenisowe i za pomocą zaklęcia popychającego wysłał je w stronę Harry’ego, kiedy były w locie utwardził je tak, że każda piłeczka była twarda jak skała. Harry uniknął znaczną część piłeczek, ale jedna trafiła go w ramię wybijając jednocześnie je, młody czarodziej zaklął z bólu, ale nie poddawał się, Tiara przydziału przecież bez podstawy nie umieściła go w Gryffindorze. Kiedy był w odległości która wydawała mu się odpowiednia rzucił za plecy zaklęcie którego normalnie używa się do oświetlania stadionów podczas meczy Quidditcha, Dumbledore dostrzegł co planuję Harry, ale było już za późno został bowiem oślepiony przez światło o takiej intensywności z tak bliskiej odległości. Harry następnie rzucił najzwyklejsze „Expelliarmus” nie miał bowiem już siły na potężniejsze zaklęcia, czerwone zaklęcie trafiło Dumbledore’a w pierś a jego różdżka wyleciała mu z dłoni i poleciała w stronę zielonookiego czarodzieja. Harry dzięki swojemu refleksowi jako szukający złapał lecącą w jego stronę różdżkę, i gdy tylko skóra dotknęła drewna to poczuł jak przez jego ciało przepływa niewyobrażalna moc, _-Co jest do cholery-_ zaczął się zastanawiać Harry spoglądając na różdżkę w swojej dłoni. Ale po chwili przypomniał sobie, że przecież trafił Dumbledore’a zaklęciem, podszedł więc do niego gdyż nie miał już siły na bieg i zobaczył jak wiekowy profesor leży nieprzytomny na ziemi niewiele myśląc rzucił „ _Enervate”_ za pomocą różdżki Dumbledore’a. Profesor momentalnie ocknął się i popatrzył na różdżkę w rękach Harry’ego i powiedział „Widzę, że wybrała sobie nowego Pana.”

Harry popatrzył na Dumbledore’a a potem na różdżkę i zapytał „O co panu chodzi profesorze?”

„Harry znasz legendę o trzech braciach?” zapytał dyrektor Hogwartu. Harry pokiwał głową, podczas trening zapoznawał się bowiem w wolnych chwilach z czarodziejskimi baśniami i legendami oraz etyką postępowania z różnego rodzaju magicznymi stworzeniami, opowieść o trzech braciach którzy przechytrzyli śmierć była ciekawa lecz według Harry’ego mało prawdopodobna, ale jak każda baśń miała w sobie ziarnko prawdy. „Otóż legendarne artefakty trzech braci istnieją, normalna peleryna niewidka po upływie dekady zaczyna tracić swoje właściwości, twoja peleryna była używana przez twojego ojca za czasów kiedy jeszcze był w Hogwarcie a było to już...”.

„Grubo ponad 20 lat temu, co oznacza że…” wtrącił Harry

„To oznacza, że twoja peleryna jest tą z legendy, na dodatek ta różdżka którą trzymasz w ręce jest czarną różdżką, zdobyłem ją po wygranej z Grindelwaldem, natomiast nie mam pojęcia gdzie znajduje się kamień wskrzeszenia, poszukiwałem go wiele lat ale nie natrafiłem nawet na namniejsze wzmianki” wytłumaczył Dumbledore

„A czy ten kamień ma na sobie symbol Insygni?” zapytał Harry wyraźnie zaciekawiony „Tak ma” potwierdził Dumbledore.

„To Voldemort przemienił pierścień w którym znajdował się ten kamień w Horcruxa” powiedział Harry. Dzięki temu, że miał wspomnienia Voldemorta, razem z Dumbledorem znali już lokalizacje wszystkich Horcruxów i zabezpieczenia przy nich, Harry początkowo myślał, że pierścień z kamieniem z symbolem Insygniów był po prostu fałszywy, nie wierzył bowiem w to, że Insygnia Śmierci tak naprawdę istnieją. „Czyli co to oznacza profesorze?” zapytał Harry wyraźnie zaciekawiony możliwością odnalezienia wszystkich insygni. „Mówiąc szczerze Harry nie mam pojęcia, nie zostało nigdzie udokumentowane żeby ktokolwiek zebral wszystkie trzy Insygnia” odpowiedział Dumbledore wpadając w głęboki zamysł, zastanawiając się jakie mogą być konsekswencje posiadania wszystkich trzech Insygni.

„Ale nie teorytyzujmy co się stanie, muszę ci pogratulować Harry udało ci się mnie pokonać, szczerze mówiąc nie spodziewałem się, że te zaklęcie może zostać wykorzystane w taki sposób” pochwalił młodego czarodzieja Dumbledore „Wpadłam na to jak przeczytałem, że jakiś czarodziej przez to że użył tego zaklęcia w odwrotną stronę oślepił się na chwilę i wpadł na trybunę stadionu” powiedział Harry drapiąc się po głowie.

„Każda taktyka która da ci przewagę nad wrogiem jest dobra” powiedział Dumbledore „Tylko Harry, doszedłem do jednego wniosku”, Harry wiedział, że ton głosu w jakim wypowiedział ostatnie zdanie dyrektor Hogwartu nie wróżył nic dobrego „O co chodzi profesorze?” zapytał cicho Harry.

„Do tej pory stosowałem politykę drugich szans, dawałem te szansy każdemu człowiekowi, nie ważne czy był to uczeń łamiący zasady w Hogwarcie czy smierciożerca, jednak po wydarzeniach z Departamentu Tajemnic przypomniała mi się poprzednia wojna, gdzie ludzie mi bliscy ginęli, tym razem nie będzie drugich szans” zakończył Dumbledore cicho, jego wyraz twarzy nie wyrażał nic, ale za to w głosie dało się usłyszeć, że Albus Dumbledore wszedł na zupełnie inny poziom, zniknął dobrotliwy dyrektor Hogwartu, a pojawiła się osoba która pokonała Grindelwalda i osoba której bał się sam Voldemort.

„Pozwól Harry, że wyjawię ci jedną z tajemnic ministerstwa magii” powiedział Dumbledore a Harry od razu się zaciekawił i zapytał „O co chodzi profesorze?” „Otóż, namiar czyli sposób sprawdzania czy czarodziej rzuca zaklęcia znajduję się na różdżce i jest zdejmowany automatycznie gdy czarodziej ukończy 17 lat, ale że ta różdżka liczy sobie już niezliczone lata…”

„To oznacza, że nie ma na niej namiaru” dokończył Harry „Czy to oznacza, że będę mógł rzucać zaklęcia poza Hogwartem bez obawy o to, że dostanę list z informacje że zostałem wyrzucony z Hogwartu?” chciał się upewnić Harry. Dumbledore pokiwał głową potwierdzająco, a Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem, myśląc że następnym razem jak napotka dementorów w mugolskim świecie to przynajmniej nie będzie musiał stawać przed sądem.

Ostatnie dni spędzane w pokoju Flamela skupiały się głównie na planowaniu zdobycia Horcruxów, Voldemorta, dziennik został już zniszczony, tak samo Horcrux w głowie Harry’ego. Pozostawał jednak jeszcze pierścień znajdujący się w chacie Gauntów z naprawdę nieprzyjemnymi klątwami, medalion w jaskini przy sierocińcu w którym Lord Voldemort spędzał swoje dziecięce lata. Oraz puchar, i z tym pucharem był największy problem znajdował się on bowiem w skarbcu Bellatrix Lestrange, a dostanie się do tego skarbca nie wydawało się najprostsze. Dumbledore przejawiał też obawy, że wąż Voldemorta, Nagini także jest Horcruxem ponieważ nikt nigdy nie słyszał o tak dużym wężu o jadzie który nie mógł być leczony czarodziejskimi sposobami. Nadszedł dzień ostatni, w tym dniu Harry Potter oraz Albus Dumbledore po raz pierwszy mieli ujrzeć prawdziwy świat od dziewięciu miesięcy, spakowali więc swoje rzeczy, i udali się w stronę wyjścia.

Opuszczanie tego pomieszczenia nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych rzeczy, tak jakby efekt przenoszenia się świstoklikiem tylko kilkanaście razy gorszy i połączony z potwornym uciskiem na narządach wewnętrznych. Kiedy udało im się opuścić pokój, Harry ledwo utrzymywał się na nogach, ciało bowiem zaczęło się dostosowywać do tego że spędził dziewięc miesięcy podczas jednego miesiąca. Dumbledore jednak znosił wyjścia gorzej, zaczął pluć krwią Harry momentalnie podszedł do niego ale dyrektor Hogwartu powstrzymał go gestem ręki przed robieniem czegokolwiek, po chwili kiedy przestał już pluć krwią powiedział do wyraźnie zaniepokojonego Harry’ego „Nic mi nie jest, po prostu moje ciało nie jest już tak młode jak kiedyś i niezbyt dobrze znosi kompresje czasu”. „A teraz pora wykorzystać nasze lekcje w prawdziwym świecie” dodał Dumbledore po czym teleportował się, Harry pokręcił tylko głową z niedowierzaniem _–Jestem we Francji, nigdy nie teleportowałem się poza pokojem ani nie tworzyłem świstoklików, nie mam grosza przy duszy, miejmy nadzieje że nic nie spieprze-_ uświadomił sobie Harry przypominając sobie swój trening i przed oczami miał obraz Nory, ponieważ właśnie tam chciał się teleportować.


	6. Rozdział VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miał być wczoraj, ale naszła mnie wena żeby trochę więcej dopisać i dzięki temu "trochę" powstał rozdział który ma prawie 7000 słów.

Harry przenosząc się do Nory czuł się inaczej niż podczas zwykłej teleportacji, czuł jakby coś go blokowało, dopiero gdy wylądował przed wejściem do Nory uświadomił sobie ­ _–Osłony przeciw teleportacji, no przecież Dumbledore o nich mówił, wspominał także że jeśli ma się wystarczająco mocy magicznej to jest się w stanie przez nie przebić, najwidoczniej posiadam tyle mocy-._

Harry podszedł do drzwi Nory i zapukał, mimo że traktował to miejsce jako dom wolał nie wchodzić do środka od tak, nie byłoby to bowiem zbyt uprzejme w stosunku do domowników. Drzwi otworzyła pani Weasley i zdziwiła się, nie tyle tym że w drzwiach stał Harry Potter, ale bardziej tym jak on wygląda, z chudego jak patyk chłopaka z zdecydowanie za dużymi ubraniami i okularami posklejanymi taśmą przeobraził się w wysportowanego dobrze ubranego i do tego z nowymi okularami, pani Weasley nie wiedziała jednak, że to wszystko zasługa skrzatów domowych. Te małe, często niedoceniane stworzonka były zbawieniem dla Harry’ego i Dumbledore’a podczas treningu, dostarczały bowiem jedzenie, czyste ubrania, a po tym jak Dumbledore dał im dostęp do swojej skrytki zakupiły nawet nowe ubrania oraz okulary dla Harry’ego. Okulary które Dumbledore zaczarował tak, że były nieznisczalne, nie działały na nie zaklęcia przywołujące oraz były w stanie odbić krople deszczu.

Nie było to jednak rozwiązanie idealne, zaklęcia bowiem w przeciwieństwie do run nie są permanentne, a że Dumbledore niestety nie był ekspertem w dziedzinie starożytnych run, znał jedynie ich podstawy to nie chciał się podejmować ulepszania okularów Harry’ego w taki sposób. „Harry, nie spodziewałam się ciebie tutaj, wejdź do środka zaraz przyniosę coś do jedzenia.” Pani Weasley zaprosiła młodego czarodzieja do środka. Harry wszedł i udał się do kuchni, Nora była dziwinie pusta więc Harry zapytał „Gdzie są wszyscy?”

„Artur jest w pracy, bliźniacy są w swoim mieszkaniu nad tym ich sklepem, przysięgam ten sklep doprowadzi ich do zguby, naprawdę nie wiem skąd wzięli pieniądze na to żeby go otworzyć”

 _–Ode mnie-_ powiedział w myślach Harry, ale znając temperament Molly Weasley po prostu zaczął jeść zupę cebulową „Bill jest we Francji…”

„Co robi Bill we Francji?” zaciekawił się Harry, bowiem z tego kraju właśnie wrócił „A to ty o niczym nie wiesz, Bill jest zaręczony z Fleur Delacour” wytłumaczyła pani Weasley. _–Kto by się spodziewał Bill Weasley i Fleur, ale trzeba przyznać Bill trafił świetnie Fleur nie dość, że jest piekielnie inteligętna to do tego ma nieprzeciętną urodę-_ pogratulował Billowi w myślach Harry, ale nie uszło jego uwadze to, że pani Weasley nie była zachwycona faktem, że jej syn jest zaręczony z Fleur. Harry nie wiedział czy to jest sprawka tego, że Fleur była po części Wilą czy to że po prostu pochodzi z Francji. Harry postanowił jednak nie wnikać w szczegóły i słuchać dalej. „Ron Ginny i Hermiona są obecnie na górze, w sumie to powinnam ich chyba zawołać. RON! GINNY! HERMIONA! Chodźcie tu!” krzyknęła pani Weasley.

„Idziemy idziemy” dobiegł z góry głos dość zirytowanego Rona, nie wiedział bowiem po kiego grzyba ona woła całą ich trójkę, ogród był odgnomiony w domu było czysto i nic nie zapowiadało się żeby trzeba było zrobić jakieś prace. Ale gdy tylko weszli do kuchni wszystko się rozjaśniło.

„Harry!” krzyknełą Hermiona widząc swojego przyjaciela po czym złapała go i uściskała „Trochę ci się wyrosło stary” zauważył Ron mierząc Harry’ego wzrokiem, Harry wzruszył tylko ramionami.

„Harry kochaneczku gdzie byłes przez ten cały czas?” zapytała Pani Weasley. „Mamo przecież mówiliśmy ci, że trenuje wraz z Dumbledore’m żeby następnym razem jak coś się stanie był przygotowany” powiedziała Ginny.

„To wiem, ale gdzie dokładnie byłeś?” drążyła dalej ten pani Weasley.

„Nie mogę powiedzieć” odpowiedział Harry wskazując na swoją różdżkę, Molly Weasley zrozumiała, że Harry chciał jej przekazać, że złożył magiczną przysięgę że nie wyjawi nic. Jedno spojrzenie w stronę Ginny Rona i Hermiony mówiło „Powiem wam potem”. „Jedzenia jak zwykle było przepyszne, ale teraz chciałbym dowiedzieć się co tam u was słychać?” zapytał Harry grzecznie omijając zostawanie razem z panią Weasley „To może pójdziemy na górę?” zaproponował Ron „Idźcie Idźcie musicie przecież nadrobić ten miesiąc” ponagliła ich pani Weasley.

Harry pokazał za plecami kciuk w górę po czym udał się do pokoju Rona w którym spędził sporą część swoich wakacji odkąd zaczął naukę w Hogwarcie. Kiedy weszli do pokoju Harry wyciągnął czarna różdżkę i rzucił na pokój „Muffliato” co oczywiście wywołało sprzeciw Hermiony, ale zanim ta zdążyła coś powiedzieć Harry powstrzymał ją gestem ręki mówiąc „Daj mi wytłumaczyć Hermiono, i jakbyście mogli to nie przerywajcie mi, bo to trochę zajmie a nie mam ochoty siedzieć tu do czasu aż Voldemort przejmie świat”. Pozostała trójka zaśmiała się, ale wiedziała że jeśli niczego nie zrobią to ten scenariusz może stać się prawdą.

Harry opowiedział całą historie, no dobra prawie całą pominął bowiem swoją formę animagiczną i legendę z nią związaną, chciał bowiem zachować to do czasu aż wszystko z tym zostanie do końca wyjaśnione. Po zakończonej historii cała trójka spojrzała się na niego z wielkimi oczami i tylko Ron zdołał z siebie coś wydusić „Jasna Cholera, to było coś”, Hermiona była w zbyt zaszokowana historią Harry’ego żeby zbesztać Rona za język jakiego używa, a Ginny jako że wychowała się z sześcioma starszymi braćmi nawet to nie przeszkadzało.

„Czyli mam rozumieć, że przez ten miesiąc przeżyłeś dziewięć miesięcy?” upewniła się Hermiona, Harry skinął głową „To musiało być coś, jakie to uczucie przeżyć coś takiego, co musieliście zrobić żeby tam się dostać, a co z żywnością? Przecież wasz organiz…” Hermiona wpadła w słowotok ale wtedy zdarzyło się coś czego Harry, ani Ginny się nie spodziewali, Hermiona Granger najmądrzejsza czarownica tego pokolenia została uciszona przez pocałunek Rona Weasley’a.

Harry rzucił spojrzenie w stronę Ginny mówiące „O co tutaj chodzi?”, ale zanim zdążyła odpowiedzieć Hermiona oraz Ron oderwali się od siebie „Powiem tak Ronald, gdyby nie było to tak świetne to moja groźba skierowana do Freda i George’a byłaby skierowana w twoją stronę” Ron zaczerwienił się na całej twarzy, Harry chcąc ratować swojego najlepszego kumpla zapytał „O co chodzi z groźbą dla bliźniaków?”. Ginny objaśniła szybko co się stało, po zakończeniu Harry spojrzał się najpierw na Rona a potem na Hermione i powiedział „Nic dziwnego, że cię pocałował nikt i to dosłownie nikt nie siadał na tym krześle, on musi naprawdę coś do ciebie czuć” Na te słowa Hermiona oraz Ron oblali się rumieńcem.

„A tak poza tym, że Ron i Hermiona są razem a no i Bill z Fleur to co się ciekawego działo?” zapytał Harry nie dostawał bowiem informacji z zewnętrznego świata praktycznie wcale. „Voldemort stał się bardziej aktywny, atakuję różnych czarodziei a mugolskie miasta są pustoszone przez plagę Dementorów, Knot został wyrzucony z pozycji ministra magii i na jego miejsce początkowo miała wejść Amelia Bones, ale została zabita przez śmierciożerców, obecnym ministrem magii jest Rufus Scrimgeour” zdała relacje Hermiona

„A co do Mugoli to jakimś cudem dostałeś list dostarczony w mugolskich sposób” powiedział Ron przeszukując szafki w swoim pokoju „Harry jednej rzeczy nie rozumiem, jak możesz używać magii poza Hogwartem kiedy nie jesteś pełnoletni wiesz dobrze, że nie wolno tego robić!” Hermiona ponownie zmieniła się z dziewczyny która bez wahania użyła zmieniacza czasu żeby uratować skazanego więźnia w Hermione ciągle przestrzegającą zasad.

„Hermiono namiar jest rzucany na różdżkę, nie na czarodzieja a skoro mam różdżkę która swoje korzenie ma w legendach…” „… To twoja różdżka już dawno nie ma na sobie namiaru” dokończyła Hermiona „10 punktów dla Gryffindoru” zaśmiała się Ginny.

Harry rzucił zaklęcie sprawdzające czas i gdy zobaczył, że jest już prawie godzina 16 powiedział „Fajnie się rozmawiało, ale muszę jeszcze załatwić coś w Gringocie, więc będę leciał” „Tylko nie zniknij na kolejny miesiąc stary” zażartował Ron, ale po chwili Harry po prostu teleportował się z Nory nie. Cała trójka stała oniemiała w końcu odezwałą się Hermiona „Czy ktoś może łaskawie powiedzieć mi jakim cudem Harry bez żadnego problemu przeteleportował się przez wszystkie osłony jakie są tutaj?” Ron i Ginny tylko wzruszyli ramionami, nie wiedzieli bowiem co mają odpowiedzieć.

Harry przeniósł się w uliczke obok Dziurawego Kotła, gdzie jak mu wcześniej Dumbledore powiedział można było bezpiecznie się teleportować bo były tam specjalnie rzucone zaklęcia anty mugolskie, które pozwalały czarodziejem bezpiecznie się teleportować. Harry mimo że nie wiedział dokładnie jest to miejsce zdał się na opis i wylądował w typowej bocznej uliczce Londynu. Następnie udał się w stronę Dziurawego Kotła jednocześnie narzucając na siebie zaklęcia maskujące, nie chciał bowiem, żeby ktoś go rozpoznał zbyt wcześnie. Harry wszedł do pubu i zobaczył pustki, pierwszy raz odkąd pamiętał w Pubie był tylko barman Tom _–To wszystko wina Voldemorta-_ uświadomił sobie Harry. Tom rzucił tylko w jego stronę spojrzenie po czym przeszedł dalej do polerowania kufli do piwa. Harry wszedł na ulicę Pokątną i to co zobaczył niezbyt go ucieszyło, sklep Ollivandera został spustoszony tak samo lodziarnia, ludzie przemykali ze sklepu do sklepu jak najszybciej się dało, nigdzie nie było żadnych kolorowych plakatów. Jedyne plakaty jakie znajdowały się na całej ulicy Pokątnej to te przedstawiające listy gończe śmierciożerców.

Idąc w stronę banku Gringotta Harry zauważył jeden sklep, który kompletnie wyróżniał się od innych „Czarodziejskie dowcipy Weasleyów” taki znak widniał na nim. Wszystko było kolorowe rozbłyskane, zupełne przeciwieństwo ponurej i szarej ulicy Pokątnej, Harry zanotował sobie w głowie, że będzie musiał odwiedzić sklep bliźniaków potem, teraz bowiem szedł w stronę jedynego czarodziejskiego banku. Przed wejściem do Gringotta Harry zdjął z siebie zaklęcia maskujące, wiedział bowiem że gobliny nie lubią jak ktoś podszywa się pod kogoś kim nie jest. Harry wszedł do banku który nawet obecnie robił na nim dość duże wrażenie, majestatyczna budowla z setkami biurek przy których siedziały gobliny spoglądające złowrogo na każdego przybyłego klienta.

Harry przypomniał sobie co czytał o goblinach i ich kulturze, przez ostatnie sto lat gobliny nie mieszały się w żaden konflikt czarodziejski, nie obchodziło ich czy do banku weszła osoba która właśnie zabiła setkę mugoli czy osoba która własnym ciałem chroniła sierociniec, dopóki przynosili pieniądze byli klientami i nic nie było w stanie zmienić ich neutralności. Dodatkowo goblinów nie należało komplementować, trzeba było zawsze przechodzić prosto do tego po co się przybyło, bowiem czas to pieniądz. Zielonooki czarodziej podszedł do jednego z biurek i powiedział „Jestem tu w sprawie testamentu Syriusza Blacka” goblin spojrzał się na jego twarz a potem jego oczy skierowały się ku bliźnie Harry’ego która zaczęła powoli zanikać, Dumbledore wytłumaczył, że wiązał się to ze zniknięciem Horcruxa który rezydował w głowie Harry’ego. „Podążaj za mną” powiedział goblin tonem nie zdradzającym nic poza znużeniem, Harry podążył za nim do biura tego goblina, tam goblin podał mu testament Syriusza, był on prosto napisany:

_Ostatnia Wola Syriusza Oriona Black’a_

_Nie będę się rozpisywał, w teorii miałem umrzeć już dawno temu a więc przejdźmy do rzeczy, jako że chcąc nie chcąc ród Blacków jest cholernie bogaty (szczerze mówiąc nie wiem ile jest pieniędzy, nigdy się nie interesowałem), to mogę przynajmniej sprawić, że po mojej śmierci na coś się przydam. A więc dla każdego członka rodziny Weasleyów poza Fred’em i Georgem wam zostawię coś specjalnego, zostawiam po kwocie 10.000 galeonów. Dalej Remusie zostawiam ci 50.000 galeonów, błagam kup sobie jakieś normalne ubrania i daj szanse mojej kuzynce, i nie wasz mi się tłumaczyć swoim małym futerkowym problemem. Dumbledore wiem, że chcesz dobrze ale powiedz Harry’emu wszystko i mówie wszystko co wiesz. Nymphadora (Haha nic mi nie zrobisz za to, że użyłem twojego imienia), jeśli chcesz to poproś następnego Lorda Black żeby przywrócił cię do rodziny, niestety nie mogę zrobić tego dla Andy i Teda, uwierz mi szukałem rozwiązań. I w końcu Harry, po pierwsze masz zacząć żyć, znajdź sobie dziewczyne odwiedź schowek na miotły albo cztery, rozumiem że Voldek siedzi ci na plecach ale ciągłe zamartwianie się nic ci nie da. Po drugie pozostawiam tobie resztę majątku, a i ustanawiam cię nowym Lordem Black, oznacza to mniej więcej tyle, że jeśli dasz różdżkę temu przemiłemu goblinowi obok ciebie, to zdejmie on z niej namiar, dodatkowo zyskujesz możliwość bycia na posiedzeniach Wizengamotu, nie żeby było to jakieś ciekawe._

_Podpisano_

_Syriusz Orion Black_

_P.S Fred George powinniście dostać wkrótce przesyłke z dość ciekawymi informacjami od Łapy._

„Różdżka Panie Potter” powiedział goblin widząc, że Harry skończył czytać, gobliny nie miały za grosz taktu, nie obchodziło ich to, że ktoś właśnie skończył czytać testament bliskiej im osoby

. Harry był przygotowany na to, co będzie napisane w testamencie Syriusza, ponieważ Dumbledore powiedział mu że była taka możliwość podał więc goblinowi jego różdżkę z piórem feniksa. Goblin wziął do ręki różdżkę i przełożył ją przez dziwne urządzenie i wręczył ją Harry’emu mówiąc „Listy do osób wspomnianych w testamencie zostały wysłane, a twoja różdżka nie ma na sobie namiaru panie Potter”. Harry wyszedł bez słowa z biura goblina, uprzejmości nie były konieczne przy kontaktach z goblinami.

Harry Potter wyszedł z Gringotta, nie używając ponownie zaklęć maskujących, nie miało to większego wrażenia bowiem spora ilość osób która wtedy przebywała w banku widziała go, młody czarodziej postanowił, że zanim wróci do Nory to zajdzie do sklepu bliźniaków, żeby zobaczyć jakie ciekawe produkty oni oferują. Nie zdążył jednak przejść kilkunastu kroków, gdy poczuł przeraźliwy chłód, a chłód pod koniec lipca w Londynie mógł oznaczać tylko jedno „Dementorzy” powiedział cicho pod nosem Harry i wyciągnął swoją różdżkę i krzyknął „Expecto Patronum!” po chwili z jego różdżki wystrzelił śnieżnobiały jeleń i popędził w stronę nadciągających dementorów, istoty te momentalnie zaczęły się cofać, ale zwycięstwo Harry’ego nie trwało zbyt długo bowiem z ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu, wybiegła dziewczyna wyglądała goniona była przez czterech śmierciożerców.

Harry nie zamierzał dopuścić aby ta czwórka coś jej zrobiła, utrzymując jednocześnie zaklęcie Patronusa udał się szybkim tempem w stronę śmierciożerców. Ulica Pokątna całkowicie opustoszała wszyscy schowali się w budynkach, na zewnątrz został jedynie Harry, czwórka śmierciożerców i dziewczyna, która widać było że była zmęczona już ucieczka ponieważ potknęła się i upadła, śmierciożercy widząc okazje posłali w jej stronę cztery zaklęcia śmierci, Harry wiedząc, że nie zdąży dobiec tam na czas rzucił jedyne zaklęcie które przyszło mu do głowy „Accio” i skierował swoją różdżkę w stronę dziewczyny, ta dosłownie wyleciała w stronę Harry’ego mijając nadlatujące zaklęcia śmierci o włos. „Kim jesteś, że śmiesz się sprzeciwiać Czarnemu Panu?” zapytał jeden ze śmierciożerców „Harry Potter do usług” powiedział Harry prześmiewczym tonem jednocześnie bombardując śmierciożerców zaklęciami. Przewaga śmierciożerców polegała na tym, że najczęściej pojawiali się w większych grupach, a ludzie wiedząc co byli w stanie zrobić zamierali ze strachu, tylko śmierciożercy wewnętrznego kręgu byli naprawdę dobrze wyszkoleni, reszta była to zbieranina osób pokroju Crabbe’a i Goyle’a.

Jedno z zaklęć Harry’ego trafiło śmierciożercę w kolana, a że był to łamacz kości to śmierciożerca upadł na ziemie krzycząc z bólu, widząc, że jeden z ich kompanów upadł i ich taktyka siania strachu nie wyszła zbyt dobrze śmierciożercy wycofali się używając wcześniej przygotowanych świstoklików.

_–Oby tylko każdy śmierciożerca był tak samo niewyszkolony, wtedy byłoby już po wojnie-_ pomyślał Harry po czym odwrócił się w stronę dziewczyny, która patrzyła się na niego z mieszanką podziwu i przerażenia w oczach. Jednak zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć to na miejscu zjawili się aurorzy i celując różdżkami w stronę Harry’ego, jeden z nich krzyknął „Rzućcie różdżki na ziemie i nie ruszajcie się!” „Rzucę swoją różdżkę a zaraz z tyłu dostanę Avadą, albo czymś takim” odpowiedział Harry nie mając zamiaru opuścić różdżki gdy nie wiedział czy są jacyś śmierciożercy „To mi się podoba STAŁA CZUJNOŚĆ!” Harry poznałby ten głos wszędzie „Profesor Moody, dobrze pana widzieć” powiedział młody czarodziej.

„Żaden ze mnie profesor gagatku, nie ja uczyłem tylko ten przeklęty Crouch” powiedział Moody do Harry’ego po czym zwrócił się do aurorów „Czy wy do końca zmysły postradaliście, rozumiem opóźnienia z dotarciem, rozumiem jakby on was atakował, ale do jasnej cholery on właśnie odpędził chmarę dementorów i sprawił że czwórka śmierciożerców uciekła z podkulonymi ogonami, a ty Roberts jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli chwaliłeś się ostatnio żę udało ci się pokonać JEDNEGO śmierciożęrce w pojedynku i do tego wróciłeś ranny”.

Moody zaczął kierować się w stronę Harry’ego i dziewczyny, Harry nie spuszczał z niego wzroku, nie miał bowiem dobrych wspomnień z Moody’m pod koniec swojego czwartego roku w Hogwarcie „Nie bój nic młody, nie zrobię ci nic każdy kto walczy z śmierciożercami, jest po mojej stronie, a teraz łaskawie przedstaw się” Harry zapomniał, że na głowie miał kaptur i nie było widać praktycznie jego twarzy, zdjął go a Moody zagwizdał „No trzeba przyznać Potter poprawiłeś się przez ten miesiąc, a kim jest ta paniusia tutaj?” zapytał Moody wskazując palcem na dziewczynę stojącą obok Harry’ego. Harry wzruszył ramionami, ale zanim coś powiedział odezwała się dziewczyna stojąca obok Harry’ego „Astoria Greengrass nie paniusia” ­ _–Greengrass coś mi mówi to nazwisko, a tak Daphne Greengrass ślizgonka która trzyma się z Malfoyem-_ uświadomił sobie Harry.

„Astoria powiadasz, córka Daniele i Cygnusa?” zapytał Moody, ta tylko kiwnęła głową „Powiedz mi co córka dwójki śmierciożerców którzy wyłgali się Imperiusem robi na ulicy Pokątnej atakowana przez śmierciożerców?” drążył temat Moody „Uciekłam z domu” powiedziała cicho Astoria „Ta bo uwierzę ci w to” oburknął Moody „Uciekłam bo moi jakże cudowni rodzice chcieli mnie wydać za Draco Malfoya, a ten obiecał, że da się zabawić swoim kolegom” odpowiedziała Astoria. Harry i Moody widzieli, że nie kłamie „To równie dobrze może być zmyślona historia i będziesz szpiegować na nas!” oskarżył ją Moody „Moody twoja paranoja to już przesada, nikt normalny nie rzuca czterech Avad w stronę szpiega” próbował jakoś bronić ją Harry _–Hermiona miała racje, mam w sobie to coś co sprawia że chce pomagać wszystkim w potrzebie-_ zaśmiał się w duchu Harry.

„Potter, mam nadzieje że wiesz co robisz, mało kto ucieka z domów, a jeszcze mniej potem tak naprawdę zmienia stronę” ostrzegł Moody „Moody, jedno słowo Wąchacz” powiedział Harry, a Moody zrozumiał mimo że Syriusz pochodził z najgorszej czarnomagicznej rodziny to stał się jednym z największych przeciwników Voldemorta, był to dowód na to, że nawet najgorsza nie jest w stanie zmienić człowieka, przynajmniej nie zawsze. „Dobra panienki zbieramy się, a jeśli jeszcze raz dowiem się że spóźniliście się gdzieś na akcje to wam nogi z dupy powyrywam” zagroził Moody aurorom po czym całą grupa zniknęła używając specjalnych aurorskich świstoklików.

„Draco Malfoy powiadasz?” zapytał zaciekawiony Harry „Skacząca tchórzofretka, chwalił się tym, że gdy tylko zostanie Lordem Black to wtedy będzie mógł robić ze mną co zechce” odpowiedziała Astoria a Harry na wspomnienie, że Draco mógłby zostać Lordem Black zaśmiał się „Co cię tak śmieszy Potter?” zapytał Astoria wyraźnie niezadowolona z tego że ktoś śmieje się z jej losu. Harry wskazał na swoją rękę na którym miał sygnet z ornamentem Blacków, sygnet ten pojawił się na jego palcu gdy tylko Harry skończył swój biznes w Gringocie oznaczało to że został pozytywnie „Ty jesteś Lordem Black ale jak? Czemu?”.

„Długa historia” powiedział Harry nie chcąc wgłębiać się w historie o Syriuszu po czym zapytał „Było aż tak źle w domu, że uciekłaś?” „Gorzej niż sobie wyobrażasz życie w domu…” _–Polemizowałbym-_ pomyślał Harry przypominając sobie dzieciństwo w domu Dursleyów „… Moi rodzice i moja kochana siostra odkąd pamiętam uczyli mnie, że mugole i mugolaki są gorsze od nas, że należy traktować ich jak ścierwo, przyznam szczerze dopóki nie poszłam do Hogwartu nie miałam dobrej opinii na temat mugolaków, ale tam poznałam kilku mugolaków i to zmieniło moje zdanie”.

„Może przejdziemy do jakiegoś bardziej odpowiedniego miejsca żeby porozmawiać?” zaproponował Harry „A co masz na myśli?” zapytała Astoria „Dziurawy Kocioł?” rzucił pomysłem Harry a Astoria przytaknęła. Gdy weszli do Dziurawego Kotła Harry wraz z Astorią usiedli przy stoliku i dodatkowo zamówili po piwie kremowym „Potter powiem szczerze nie spodziewałam się, że będziesz w stanie zrobić coś tym śmierciożercom” pochwaliła Harry’ego Astoria „Powiem tak oni nie byli zbytnio wyszkoleni, jakby to była czwórka z wewnętrznego kręgu Voldemorta to wtedy mielibyśmy wielki problem” odpowiedział Harry biorąc łyk kremowego piwa. „Powiedz mi Potter, jakim cudem jesteś znany przez wszystkim czarodziei na świecie, a nie masz ego jak Malfoy?” zapytała Astoria.

„Wychowałem się u mojej mugolskiej rodziny i tam nikt nie wspominał o całym tym Chłopcu-Który-Przeżył” wytłumaczył Harry nie wchodząc szczegóły tego co się działo u Dursleyów. „A tak poza tym gdzie zamierzasz teraz się udać?” zapytał Harry „Miałam ze sobą trochę pieniędzy więc wynajmuje pokój tutaj w Dziurawym Kotle” Astoria wskazała palcem na schody „To nie jest chyba najbezpieczniejsze miejsce do przebywania” zauważył Harry „Zawsze to jest lepsze niż przebywanie pod jednym dachem z rodziną śmierciożerców” odpowiedziała ostrym tonem Astoria.

„Spokojnie nie ma co się denerwować, chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że zostawanie w Dziurawym Kotle gdy szukają cię śmierciożercy, a na dodatek byłaś widziana w moim towarzystwie, to nie wróży nic dobrego” wytłumaczył spokojnie Harry. „Schlebiasz sobie Potter” Harry rzucił jej zaciekawione spojrzenie „Jak przebywanie z tobą miało by pogorszyć moją sytuacje?” zapytała Astoria „No nie wiem, Voldemort próbuje mnie zabić odkąd byłem dzieckiem i rok rocznie ma jakiś plan odkąd przyszedłem do Hogwartu” powiedział sarkastycznie Harry.

„W sumie racja, ale co do miejsca pobytu nie mam innego wyboru, moja rodzinka od razu wydałaby mnie Malfoyom, nie mam przyjaciół którzy przyjęli by mnie, przynajmniej teraz, a nie odnajduje się wystraczająco dobrze w mugolskim świecie żeby tam wynająć jakiś pokój” wyliczyła swoje opcje Astoria. Harry zaczął się wtedy zastanawiać, jak jej może pomóc Weasley’owie odpadali od razu, mimo że byli naprawdę świetną rodziną to nie przepadali za ślizgonami, Dursleyowie wyśmiali by Harry’ego jakby tylko coś takiego zaproponował, Dumbledore miał własne problemy związane z Zakonem. _–Włąśnie Zakon! Przecież jestem teraz właścicielem Grimmauld Place, a nikt z Zakonu się tam nie spotyka bo po śmierci Syriusza nie wiadomo czy wszystkie osłony są na miejscu-_ wpadł na pomysł Harry „Mam pomysł” powiedział „Zamieniam się w słuch Potter” odpowiedziała wyraźnie zaciekawiona Astoria „Tak się składa, że wszedłem niedawno w posiadanie domu, domu który jest nienanoszalny i ma setki różnych ochronnych zaklęć, tak się również składa, że stoi on pusty a więc…” „… A więc chcesz żebym z tobą zamieszkała Potter?” dopytała się Astoria „Nie zamieszkała ze mną, źle mnie rozumiesz. Chce żebyś zamieszkała w moim domu, ja tam będę tylko przebywał pomyśl o tym tak że w sumie to nie wiem do czego to porównać” Harry przeczesał dłonią włosy zastanawiając się nad przenośnią. „Łapie o co chodzi Potter, jestem ci naprawdę wdzięczna i uwierz mi jakoś ci to wynagrodzę” obiecała Astoria „Nie musisz mi nic wynagradzać, tylko nie dołączaj do śmierciożerców” odpowiedział Harry z uśmiechem, ale widać było że mówi on obecnie śmiertelnie poważnie.

Astoria zebrała swoje rzeczy, których nie miałą zbyt wiele ponieważ opuściła swój dom rodzinny w pośpiechu, widząc że taszczy za sobą kufer Harry wywrócił oczami i zmniejszył kufer używając Czarnej Różdżki. Jego różdżka z piórem feniksa spoczywała spokojnie w przedniej kieszeni jego kieszeni, miejsce z którego Harry zawsze mógł ją wyciągnąć. „Chodź ze mną” polecił Harry po czym oboje wyszli z Dziurawego Kotła i udali się w stronę uliczki z której wcześniej Harry przybył. Astoria rozglądała się nerwowo wokół siebie szukając jakichkolwiek oznak śmierciożerców, Harry nie dziwił się jej, sam miał taką paranoje po tym co się wydarzyło podczas trzeciego zadania turnieju trójmagicznego. „Złap mnie za rękę” polecił Harry, Astoria spojrzała się na niego dziwnie ale wykonałą polecenie, po chwili czuła jakby była przeciskana przez jakąś rurę, po chwili znalazła się w jakimś parku „Co się stało, gdzie my jesteśmy” zapytała nerwowo Astoria rozglądając się wokół siebie.

„Londyn” odpowiedział krótko Harry po czym dodał „Teleportacja jest naprawdę przydatną umiejętnością”. Harry udał się w stronę Grimmauld Place i przeszedł tam bez żadnego problemu, ale Astoria widziała tylko jak zniknął, widząc zaniepokojenie na jej twarzy Harry wrócił się i powiedział „Chyba będziesz musiała złapać mnie za rękę żeby przejść” Astoria wzruszyła ramionami i powiedziała „Nie ma sprawy” po czym złapała Harry’ego za rękę i oboje przeszli przez osłony nad Grimmauld Place. Weszli do środka gdzie powitał ich krzyk matki Syriusza „SZLAMY! SZUMOWINY NĘKA…” krzyk został urwany po tym jak Harry rzucił w stronę portretu zaklęcie uciszające mówiąc do siebie „Muszę znaleźć sposób, żeby usunąć ten portret ze ściany”.

„Gdzie my jesteśmy” zapytała Astoria zaciekawiona ale jednocześnie zaniepokojona „Dom rodu Blacków” wytłumaczył Harry po czym uświadomił sobie jedną rzecz i zawołał „Stworek!” u jego stóp pojawił się najbrzydszy skrzat domowy jakiego kiedykolwiek widziała Astoria „Pół-krwi Pan woła Stworka? Jak Stworek może służyć?” powiedział Stworek po czym dodał pod nosem „Przyprowadza do domu Blacków… Pół krwi Pan… przynajmniej Stworek nie widzi szlam”.

„Po pierwsze Stworku masz zakaz udawania się do innych członków rodziny, po drugie masz w tym domu posprzątać, a po trzecie zakaz nazywania kogokolwiek szlamą, zdrajcą krwi zrozumiano?” Harry rozkazał Stworkowi „Tak jest pół krwi Panie” odpowiedział skrzat po czym zniknął Harry wywrócił tylko oczami i powiedział do Astorii „Rozgość się, w domu nie jest najczyściej, i gdzieniegdzie w zasłonach pewnie czają się jeszcze bahanki, ale że ten dom jest pod taką ilością osłon to możesz tu bez obaw używać zaklęć”. Astoria na wspomnienie o używaniu spojrzała się w ziemię i powiedziała "Z tym to może być problem", Harry rzucił jej pytające spojrzenie "Kiedy śmierciożercy dorwali mnie na Nokturnie złamali mi różdżke, więc chwilowo jestem bezbronna" wytłumaczyła Astoria wyraźnie przejęta faktem że utracila coś ważnego. „A Ollivander został porwany, to mamy problem" zauważył Harry, ale nie zastanawiając się zbyt długo wręczył Astori swoją różdżke z piórem feniksa, Astoria początkową patrzyła na ten gest z niedowierzaniem „Ale to przecież twoja różdżka" powiedziała dalej nie wierząc Astoria.

Harry wyciągnął Czarną Różdżke która trzymal w specjalnej kaburze przyczepianej do nadgarstka i powiedział „Mam zapasową więc to nie jest jakiś wielki problem, musisz mieć się czym bronić jakby przyszło co do czego". Astoria zaczęła się przyglądać obu różdżkom Harry'ego dalej nie mogąc uwierzyć że Harry Potter oferuje jej swoją różdżke. Wyglądało że Harry jest śmiertelnie poważny jeśli chodzi o te sprawe wzięła więc różdżke z piórem feniksa i poczuła od razu jakby ta różdżka była od zawsze jej, poczuła swego rodzaju więź z tym kawałkiem drewna. Harry widząc to zdziwił się niezmernie i zagwizdał mówiąc „Tego się nie spodziewałem", „Czego się nie spodziewałeś?" zapytała Astoria również zdziwiona tym co się właśnie wydarzyło. „Nie znam się zbytnio na różdżkach, ale wiem jedno to różdżka wybiera czarodzieja a nie odwrotnie, wygląda na to że moja różdżka wybrała ciebie" wytłumaczył Harry po czym dodał „Tylko jest jeden mały problem z tą różdżką", „Jaki?" zaniepokoiła się Astoria „No bo widzisz..." zaczął niechlujnie Harry „Wyduś to z siebie Potter" ponagliła go Astoria.

„Ta różdżka ma bliźniaczke" wytłumaczył Harry „A te bliźniaczke ma...?" przestraszył się Astoria "Voldemort' powiedział cicho lecz wyraźnie Harry "Jasna Cholera" zakleła Astoria „Potter tłumacz mi co to znaczy" domagała się Astoria.

„W wielkim skrócie jeśli spotkasz się z Voldemortem to jeśli wasze zaklęcia się spotkają w powietrzu to wtedy pojawi się taki złoty promień, i będzie to pojedynek na czystą moc magiczną a nie na umiejętności" wytłumaczył Harry, „A wiesz to skąd?" dopytywała się Astoria „Przeżyłem to" powiedział cicho Harry, wspomnienia trzeciego zadania turnieju trójmagicznego należały do jednych z najgorszych jakie Harry posiadał, tam po raz pierwszy zobaczył na żywo jak Voldemort zabija, po raz pierwszy doświadczył uczucia straty przyjaciela, po raz pierwszy doświadczył też Cruciatusa, a klątwa ta definitywnie nie należala do najprzyjemniejszych.

Astoria widząc, że Harry nie chce o tym temacie rozmawiać „Potter jestem ci naprawdę wdzięczna i zrobię wszystko żeby ci się odwdzięczyć" obiecała Astoria. „Możesz zacząć od nazywania mnie Harry a nie Potter, zbyt bardzo kojarzy mi się to ze Snape'em". Na to porównanie Astoria wybuchła śmiechem, był to prawdziwy śmiech a nie taki jaki często Harry słyszał na korytarzach Hogwartu od osób które nie chciały urazić swoich przyjaciół opowiadających tragiczne żarty. "Spróbuje Pot... Harry" odpowiedziała Astoria uśmiechając się, Harry wtedy przyjrzał się jej dokładnie. Miała czarne jak smoła włosy sięgające praktycznie do połowy pleców, była ubrana w typowe czarodziejskie szary w barwach ślizgonów, była o kilkanaście centymetrów niższa niż Harry, oznaczało to że miała trochę ponad 160cm, oraz niebieskie oczy „Ekhem mam coś na szatach?" zapytała Astoria widząc, że Harry się jej przygląda „Nie nie" odpowiedział Harry czerwieniąc. Astoria ponownie wybuchła śmiechem widząc zmieszanie Harry'ego. „To może pokaże Ci twój pokój?" zaproponował Harry, Astoria kiwneła głową potwierdzająco.

Oboje udali się na górę i Harry pokazał jej pokój w którym w zeszłe wakacje spały Ginny i Hermiona mówiąc „Nie jest to nic nadzwyczajnego, ale ten dom to kompletna ruina."

„Pokój jest świetny" zapewniła to Astoria i po chwili zapytała „Gdzie jest łazienka?" „Naprzeciwko pokoju" powiedział Harry po czym dodał „Czuj się jak u siebie, ja muszę jedną rzecz załatwić". Po czym wyszedł z pokoju zostawiając Astorie samą.

 _–Kto by się spodziewał, że skończę w domu z Harry’m Potterem po tym jak uratował mnie od mojej cudownej rodzinki-_ pomyślała Astoria wyjmując wcześniej zmniejszony przez Harry’ego kufer i zwiększyła go kładąc się na łóżko. Pokój nie był jakiś ogromny, ani dobrze wystrojony, ale za to jedno było pewne w tym domu nie groziło jej nic, był tu co prawda niezbyt miły skrzat domowy, ale te stworzenia były tak stworzone, że bez wyraźnego rozkazu nie mogłyby jej nic zrobić a Astoria wątpiła, że Harry zrobiłby coś takiego. W tym samym czasie Harry wysłał patronusa z wiadomością do Nory, że nie zjawi się dzisiaj tam ponieważ jak wracał z Gringotta to coś się wydarzyło, nie wnikał w szczegóły powiedział tylko że zjawi się kolejnego dnia. Harry poczuł, że robi się głodny udał się więc do kuchni aby coś przygotować, wiedział bowiem że na Stworka nie ma co liczyć, ten skrzat domowy jedyne co potrafił robić to obrażać osoby które znajdowały się w domu i rozmawiać z portretem. Po wejściu do kuchni uświadomił sobie, że odkąd Zakon opuścił to miejsce to nikogo tu nie było i szafki z jedzeniem stały puste nie widząc innego wyboru zawołał Stworka, bo chwili skrzat domowy pojawił się przy Harry’m pytając „Pół-krwi pan wzywał Stworka?”

„Tak wzywałem, przydaj się na coś i zorganizuj coś dla jedzenia dla mnie i dla Astorii, ma to być dobre i pod żadnym pozorem nie próbuj nas otruć zrozumiano?” upewnił się Harry „Tak jest panie” opowiedział Stworek po czym zniknął, Harry udał się więc do jadalni usiadł przy stole i zaczął się zastanawiać nad tym jak będzie wyglądał kolejny rok nauki w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa, z zadumy wyrwała go Astoria wchodząca do jadalni, widząc Harry’ego siedzącego przy stole i wyraźnie zamyślonego zapytała „Co ci chodzi po głowie?” Harry wyrwał się z zadumy, spojrzał na Astorie i powiedział „Myślę, kto będzie mnie próbował zabić w tym roku w Hogwarcie” zażartował Harry. Większość uczniów w Hogwarcie wiedziała, że Harry Potter jak mało kto, często trafia do skrzydła szpitalnego i o zgrozo często były to obrażenia zagrażające nie tylko jego zdrowiu ale także jego życiu. Zanim jednak Astoria zdążyła coś powiedzieć w jadalni pojawił się Stworek z dwoma dymiącymi talerzami zupy, oraz z dwoma talerzami z jakimiś dziwnymi kotletami i ziemniaczkami. Stworek postawił te rzeczy po czym chciał się teleportować z powrotem ale Harry zauważył coś przy jego pasie, coś co wyglądało łudząco podobnie do Horcruxa Voldemorta więc Harry zapytał „Stworku skąd masz ten medalion?” „Medalion Pana Regulusa, tak Pan Regulus był dobrym panem dla Stworka, nie to co te szumowiny”. „Stworku daj mi go” polecił Harry, skrzat oddał ten medalion z trudem, jakby walcząc z jakąś dziwną siłą, kiedy tylko medalion wszedł w kontakt ze skórą Harry’ego młody czarodziej poczuł jak dosłownie z niego wydobywa się czarna magia, rzucił więc zaklęcie Patronusa i powiedział „Rogacz przekaż tą wiadomość Dumbledorowi: Znalazłem jeden z przedmiotów Toma, jestem w domu wąchacza, pamiątka z drugiego roku potrzebna”.

Astoria spojrzała się na Harry’ego ze zdzwieniem próbując zrozumieć enigmatyczne znaczenie tego co powiedział, Harry odwrócił się w jej stronę i powiedział „Będę musiał cię przeprosić, ale to jest sprawa nie cierpiąca zwłoki” „Rozumiem, i widzę że jest to coś ważnego, nie będę się więc wtrącać” zapewniła Astoria. Harry wyszedł z jadalni i skierował się w stronę wejścia do Grimmauld Place, nie zdążył tam dojść a w drzwiach pojawił się dyrektor Hogwartu Albus Dumbledore, spojrzał się on najpierw na Harry’ego a potem na medalion w jego ręce i spytał się „Skąd to masz?”, „Zobaczyłem, że Stworek ma to u pasa, i od razu skojarzyło mi się to z tym medalionem z jaskini o którym rozmawialiśmy, kiedy tylko go dotknąłem wiedziałem że to jest Horcrux.”. „Przejdźmy może do bardziej ustronnego miejsca” zaproponował Dumbledore. Tak właśnie zrobili udali się do pokoju w którym w poprzednie wakacje spali Ron i Harry. Harry rzucił na pokój zaklęcia uniemożliwiające podsłuchanie, a Dumbledore rzucił mu zdziwione spojrzenie i zapytał „Po co to wszystko?”. Harry wtedy streścił mu wydarzenia z całego dnia dotyczące Gringotta i Astorii, Dumbledore wtedy pokiwał głową i powiedział „Teraz rozumiem po co te zaklęcia, panna Greengrass dała ci słowo, że nie będzie podsłuchiwać, ale przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony. Jednak dalej ciekawi mnie skąd ten medalion wziął się na Grimmauld Place” „Zaraz się dowiemy STWOREK!” zawołał Harry, a stary skrzat domowy pojawił się w pokoju.

„Stworku skąd masz ten medalion? Podczas opowiadania zabraniam ci się karać rozumiemy się” polecił mu Harry. I Stworek zaczął „ Pan Syriusz uciekł, dobry sposób na pozbycie się go, bo był złym chłopakiem i złamał mojej Pani serce swym samowolnym postępowaniem. Ale Panicz Regulus miał właściwe zadanie, wiedział, co jest stosowne dla nazwiska Black i godności jego czystej krwi. Przez lata rozmawiał z Czarnym Panem, który dążył do wyprowadzenia czarodziei z ukrycia, by zawładnąć mugolami i mugolsko urodzonymi… I kiedy miał 16 lat, Panicz Regulus dołączył do Czarnego Pana. Tak dumny, dumny, tak szczęśliwy by służyć… Ale pewnego dnia, w rok po tym, Pan Regulus zszedł na dół do kuchni by zobaczyć się ze Stworkiem. Panicz Regulus zawsze lubił Stworka. I Panicz Regulus powiedział… Powiedział…” Stary elf kiwał się szybciej niż kiedykolwiek „… Powiedział,że Czarny Pan potrzebuje skrzata. I Pan Regulus ofiarował do usług Stworka. To był honor, powiedział Pan Regulus, honor dla niego i dla Stworka, który musi się trzymać tego, co rozkaże mu Czarny Pan… a potem wróci do domu” Stworek kołysał się coraz szybciej, a oddech przechodził w szloch „Więc Stworek poszedł do Czarnego Pana, ale Czarny Pan nie powiedział Stworkowi co ma robić, tylko wziął go ze sobą do jaskini wzdłuż morza. Powyżej groty była pieczara, a w niej wielkie czarne jezioro… Tam była łódź.. - Stworek pił i kiedy pił zobaczył straszną rzecz… Stworka wnętrze paliło się… Płakał do swojego Pana Regulusa by go uratował, płakał do swej Pani Black, ale Czarny Pan śmiał się tylko… Kazał mu wypić całą truciznę… Potem wrzucił medalion do pustej misy… Napełnił ją ponownie płynem.- A potem Czarny Pan odpłynął, zostawiając Stworka na wyspie… Stworek potrzebował wody, więc sturlał się do krawędzi wyspy i napił się z czarnej toni… Wtedy ręce, martwe ręce wyszły z wody i pociągnęły Stworka pod powierzchnię…” „Jak się wydostałeś?” Spytał Harry, niezaskoczony swoim szeptem. Stworek podniósł swą ohydną głowę i spojrzał na Harry’ego wielkimi, przekrwionymi oczami „Pan Regulus powiedział Stworkowi, by wrócił, – powiedział - Pan był bardzo, bardzo zaniepokojony…” Zarechotał Stworek. „Pan powiedział Stworkowi, by pozostał w ukryciu i nie opuszczał domu. A potem… To było krótką chwilę później… Pan przyszedł do jego kredensu w nocy, ale zachowywał się dziwnie, jak nigdy, zaniepokojony na twarzy, Stworek mógłby powiedzieć… Poprosił Stworka, by go zabrał do jaskini, tej samej, do której zabrał Stworka Czarny Pan…” „Nakazał ci wypić zawartość?” Rzekł Harry, oburzony. Ale Stworek potrząsnął głową i zapłakał. „P-pan Regulus wyjął ze swej kieszeni medalion podobny do tego, który miał Czarny Pan.” powiedział Stworek, oblewając łzami się łzami po obydwu stronach nosa.- „I nakazał Stworkowi podmienić medaliony po wypiciu zawartości…”  
Szloch Stworka przeszedł teraz w zawodzenie. Harry musiał się bardziej skoncentrować, by go zrozumieć.   
„Oraz kazał – uciekać Stworkowi – bez niego. I powiedział mu – żeby poszedł do domu – i nigdy nie wyjawił Pani, – co zrobił – a pierwszy medalion zniszczył. Więc Stworek wypił – cały płyn – a potem zamienił medaliony – i widział…. Jak Pan Regulus… Został wciągnięty pod wodę… I…”  
Skrzat leżał na podłodze, drżąc i dysząc, a zielony śluz błyszczał wokół jego pyska. Potłuczenie na bladym czole w gdzie się uderzył zakwitało, jego oczy wzbierały krwią, a oczy tonęły we łzach. Harry nigdy wcześniej nie widział nic bardziej żałosnego.” Więc przyniosłeś medalion do domu.” Kontynuował niemiłosiernie, zdeterminowany by poznać całą historię. „I spróbowałeś zniszczyć?” „Stworek nie zrobił żadnej rysy na nim” lamentował skrzat. „Stworek próbował wszystkiego, wszystkiego, co znał, ale na nic, nic nie działało… Wiele potężnych zaklęć rzucił. Stworek wiedział, że jedynym sposobem na zniszczenie go było dostanie się do wnętrza, ale nie chciał się otworzyć… Stworek ukarał się, spróbował jeszcze raz, ukarał się, i ponownie. Stworek nie wykonał powierzonego zadania, nie mógł zniszczyć medalionu! I Jego Pani oszalała ze smutku, ponieważ Panicz Regulus zniknął, a Stworek nie mógł powiedzieć jej, co się stało, bo Pan Regulus z-z-zabronił mu mówić komukolwiek z r-r-rodziny, co się zdarzyło w j-jaskini….”

„Tego to się nie spodziewałem” powiedział Harry cicho po czym skierował swoje słowa do skrzata domowego „Stworku zniszczymy medalion Voldemorta i wtedy jego zadanie zostanie wypełnione” Stworek spojrzał się na Harry’ego swoimi wielkimi oczami teraz wypełnionymi łzami i zapytał się „Stworek będzie świadkiem zniszczenia medalionu?” Harry pokiwał głową, wtedy skrzat domowy się rozpromienił na myśl o tym, że jego misja w końcu zostanie wypełniona. „Harry jakie są mechanizmy obronne na tym medalionie?” zapytał Dumbledore wiedząc, że Harry ma dostęp do wszystkich wspomnień Voldemorta „Żeby go otworzyć trzeba mówić w języku węży, dodatkowo w środku jest dziwaczne zaklęcie działające podobnie do Dementora, tylko zamiast przypominać sobie najgorsze wspomnienia medalion tworzy nowe wspomnienia, ale działa to tylko na osoby które nie są wyszkolone w oklumencji” wyrecytował z pamięci Harry. Dumbledore wyjął z sakiewki miecz Gryffindora, Harry mimo że widział naprawdę niesamowite rzeczy jakie robi magia ciągle nie mógł uwierzyć co ona czasami potrafi. Widząc, że Dumbledore jest gotowy Harry wysyczał „ _Otwórz sssiiee_ ” i medalion się otworzył, ale zanim cokolwiek zaatakowało go albo Dumbledore’a, dyrektor Hogwartu dźgnął medalion mieczem nasączonym jadem bazyliszka. Z medalionu wydobył się przeraźliwy krzyk i wyleciał czarny jak smoła dym, po chwili krzyk ustał a Medalion rozpadł się w pył. „Jeden z głowy, teraz musimy ustalić tylko jak dostaniemy się do skarbca Lestrangeów” powiedział ucieszony Harry, bo kolejna część duszy Voldemorta została zniszczona. „Mam pewien pomysł Harry, ale czy wszystko pójdzie po mojej myśli to zobaczymy, a teraz wybacz mi muszę wracać do Hogwartu” odpowiedział Dumbledore kierując się jednocześnie do wyjścia. Po drodze jednak spotkali Astorie, która nie było zdziwiona widokiem Dumbledore’a wiedziała bowiem do kogo Harry posłał wcześniej swojego patronusa „Dobry Wieczór Dyrektorze” powiedziała „Dobry wieczór panno Greengrass, niestety muszę opuścić wasze towarzystwo, sprawy Hogwartu wzywają mnie” odpowiedział z uśmiechem Dumbledore kierując się w stronę wyjścia, ale zanim opuścił dom odwrócił się i powiedział „Nie powinienem tego zdradzać, ale Panno Greengrass gratuluje zostania prefektem” po czym wyszedł z domu i zniknął. Astoria patrzyła się na drzwi w których zniknął wiekowy profesor z niedowierzaniem, ona i zostanie prefektem nie śniło jej się nawet to. „Ja idę do jadalni, bo jestem głodny idziesz?” zapytał się Harry, Astoria przytaknęła i udała się razem z Harry’m do jadalni. W jadalni panowała cisza, nie była jednak to cisza z rodzaju tych niezręcznych, Harry zjadł kolacje, bo tak można było nazwać ten posiłek i gdy skończył jeść pojawił się Stworek pytając się „Co panicz życzy sobie na deser?” Zmiana w sposobie zachowania skrzata była naprawdę widoczna tak jakby skrzat zmienił się o 180 stopni, Astoria patrzyła z niedowierzaniem na Stworka nie wiedząc co ma powiedzieć „Astoria jakieś preferencje co do deseru?” zapytał Harry „Lody orzechowe” powiedziała rozmarzonym głosem Astoria, była bowiem to jedna z niewielu pozytywnych rzeczy z jej domu. „To ja też poproszę lody orzechowe Stworku” „Jak sobie panicz życzy” odpowiedział Stworek.

„Harry co ty zrobiłeś temu skrzatu” zapytała wyraźnie zaciekawiona Astoria, ale jej ciekawość nie została zaspokojona ponieważ Harry odpowiedział „Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, bo to jest częścią tajemnicy pomiędzy mną a Dumbledore’m”. Astoria wiedziała, że jeśli dwie najważniejsze figury w walce z Voldemortem planują coś razem to musi być coś dużego i mieli jak największe prawo trzymać to w tajemnicy żeby osoby postronne się o tym nie dowiedziały odpowiedziała więc „Rozumiem, nie będę wnikać bo to nie moja sprawa.”. „To był ciężki dzień” zauważył Harry „Co ty nie powiesz” odpowiedziała sarkastycznie Astoria. „Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja padam na twarz więc jak tylko Stworek dostarczy te pyszności zwane lodami orzechowymi to będę szedł spać” powiedział Harry przeciągając się i próbując nie ziewać. Tak jak powiedział to zrobił, po zjedzeniu lodów oboje udali się pod prysznic, w osobnych pomieszczeniach oczywiście i wskoczyli do łóżek, które pościelił i przygotował Stworek. _–Jakby ktoś mi powiedział w Maju, że będę trenował z Dumbledore’m w specjalnej komnacie zakrzywiającej czas a po wyjściu spotkam Astorie Greengrass, uratuje ją od śmierciożerców i moja różdżka z piórem feniksa się z nią zwiąże, spojrzałbym się na tą osobę i spytał czy nie przesadziła z produktami Freda i George’a-_ zaśmiał się Harry. Podobne myśli w pokoju obok miała Astoria, tylko że ona jeszcze dziękowała za to, że ktoś ją uratował od naprawdę nieciekawego losu. Po męczących wydarzeniach tego dnia oboje zasnęli praktycznie w tym samym momencie.


	7. Rozdział VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za taką nieobecność, ale obecnie przeprowadzam remont w domu i nie mam czasu na nic, a jesli jest czas to jestem zmęczony i nie mam weny

W nocy Harry’ego obudził krzyk Astorii, wybiegł więc z pokoju i wszedł do pokoju w którym spałą Astoria, zobaczył, że dziewczyna jest blada jak ściana znając to z autopsji zapytał „Koszmar?” ta tylko kiwnęła głową, Harry usiadł obok niej na łóżku i powiedział „Zawsze możesz mi powiedzieć co się stało, uwierz mi to pomaga” „A skąd ty to wiesz?” zapytała.

Harry milczał przez chwile i powiedział cicho „Miałem przez długi czas koszmary o tym jak Voldemort zabijał Cedrika, przestały się pojawiać dopiero wtedy kiedy z kimś o tym porozmawiałem”. Astoria popatrzyła się na niego i zaczęła mówić „Śniło mi się, że nie zdążyłeś mnie uratować, że zamiast zaklęć śmierci oni rzucali zwykłe ogłuszacze, porwali mnie, oddali mnie Voldemortowi, ten torturował mnie, nie byłam w stanie tego przerwać… ale… ale najgorsze było to co się później stało… on… on oddał mnie Malfoyowi… a ten… a ten.” Astoria wybuchła płaczem Harry objął ją ramieniem mówiąc „Wszystko będzie dobrze, uwierz mi jesteś bezpieczna, nic ci nie grozi”.

Harry siedział tylko na łóżku i obejmował ją ramieniem pozwalając się jej wypłakać ze spokojem, kiedy Astoria zaczęła się uspokojać powiedziała przez łzy „Chyba trochę przeszkodziłam ci we śnie” „Nie przejmuj się tym” machnął ręką Harry „I chyba trochę koszulę ci…” Harry spojrzał na swoją koszulkę i zobaczył plamy z łez na to też machnął ręką mówiąc „Chyba jestem czarodziejm co nie? Dam sobie radę z tym, przynajmniej cieszę się że już ci lepiej”.

„Harry mam głupią prośbę” powiedziałą zawstydzona Astoria „O co chodzi?” zapytał Harry „Możesz się położyć w tym łóżku obok, będę się czułą lepiej wiedząc, że jakby co to jesteś obok” powiedziała czerwieniąc się. „Nie ma sprawy, naprawdę, i to nie jest głupie” odpowiedział Harry wołając jednocześnie Stworka, kiedy skrzat domowy się pojawił Harry powiedział „Wybacz Stworku, że wołam cię o tak nie ciekawej godzinie, ale czy mógłbyś przyszykować tę łózko do snu, bo naprawdę nie wiem gdzie co się znajduje w tym domu”.

„Stworek zrobi jak mu przykazano” powiedział skrzat i jak za sprawą magicznej różdżki łóżko pościeliło się, Harry nie mógł do końca zrozumieć jak działa magia skrzatów, wiedział tylko że różni się od magii czarodziejskiej pod wieloma względami. Położył się więc do łóżka i powiedział do znajdującej się w pokoju Astorii „Dobranoc” „Dobranoc Harry” odpowiedziała Astoria. Harry zasnął dopiero po tym jak usłyszał, że Astoria udała się w objęcia Morfeusza.

Rano Harry wstał pierwszy, był to bowiem nawyk jaki zdobył podczas treningów z Dumbledore, zobaczywszy że Astoria śpi spokojnie udał się dół do kuchni aby zrobić sobie kawę, odkrył bowiem że kawa jest świetnym sposobem na obudzenie się rano. _–Stworek naprawdę zrobił niezłą robotę-_ pochwalił swojego skrzata Harry widząc, że Grimmauld Place przez noc przeszło metamorfozę, zniknął praktycznie cały kurz, w domu rozjaśniło się, głowy skrzatów zostały przeniesione gdzieś w inne miejsce, Harry wiedział bowiem że Stworek ich nie wyrzuci były one bowiem częścią tradycji domu Blacków.

Harry wszedł do kuchni i zobaczył, że w szafkach znajdowało się jedzenie, po chwili szukania Harry znalazł kawę i zaparzył sobie ją. Podczas gdy Harry popijał sobie czarny napój bogów do kuchni wszedł Stworek, widząc że Harry już wstał zapytał się „Co Stworek może przygotować na śniadanie?”. „Zwykła jajecznica wystarczy Stworku” odpowiedział z uśmiechem Harry, jedna rzecz a tyle może zmienić w skrzacie domowym. Po wypiciu kawy udał się do swojego pokoju aby przebrać się w jakieś codzienne ubrania a nie chodzić przez cały czas w piżamach. Założył na siebie ciemny T-Shirt oraz granatowe spodenki, zamierzał bowiem nie zaniedbywać treningu i pójść biegać.

Bieg przez Londyn był czymś zupełnie innym niż bieganie po trawie, tutaj trzeba było uważać na ludzi, zwracać uwagę na światła i przy okazji patrzeć czy przypadkiem gdzieś nie ma śmierciożerców, spotkanie ze śmierciożercami dwa dni z rzędu nie widziało mu się bowiem walka w miejscu gdzie było pełno mugoli byłaby mordęgą. Przez to, że Harry nie był przyzwyczajony do biegu w mieście, zrobił tylko 5km i był to jeden z najdłuższych czasów w jakim zrobił te 5km. _–Trzeba będzie biegać przy Norze, tam przynajmniej nie będzie tyle ludzi-_ zanotował Harry wchodząc do domu przy Grimmuald Place, udał się na góre wszedł do pokoju wziął czystę ubrania i udał się pod prysznic w celu zmycia z siebie potu.

Potem zszedł do jadalni i zaczął jeść jajecznice przygotowaną przez Stworka, kiedy był w połowie talerza do jadalni weszła zaspana Astoria widząc, że Harry jest przebudzony zapytała „Jakim cudem ty jesteś o tej porze pobudzony?” „Wstałem już dawno, wyszedłem pobiegać i teraz wróciłem zjeść śniadanie” wytłumaczył Harry, zobaczył wzrok Astorii która po zawieszenia zapytała „Jakim cudem ty to robisz? Ja nie jestem w stanie być obudzona o tej porze” po czym ziewnęła, Harry zaśmiał się i powiedział „Magiczny wynalazek zwany kawą, jakby tylko w Hogwarcie to podawali, w sumie muszę o tym pogadać z Dumbledore’m”.

„Jakaś szansa, że dostanę kawę?” zapytała z nadzieją Astoria „Daj mi tylko chwilę” powiedział Harry idąc do kuchni, aby zrobić kawę w międzyczasie Stworek podał Astorii śniadanie. Harry zrobił kawę i przyniósł ją do jadalni podając Astorii mówiąc „Najzwyklejsza czarna kawa, nie wiedziałem czy chcesz coś do niej czy nie” „Zwykła jest najlepsza” powiedziała Astoria biorąc łyk kawy i mówiąc „Musisz o tym porozmawiać z Dumbledore’m, żeby wprowadził kawę do Hogwartu, to pomoże wszystkim podczas uczenia się do egzaminów”. Harry przypomniał sobie jak wyglądała jego nauka do SUMów, była to katorga a jeszcze gdyby Zgredek nie dostarczał im kawy, którą do tej pory Harry nie wiedział skąd zdobył, to on Ron a przede wszystkim Hermiona byliby jak zombie podczas egzaminów. „Astoria domyślam się, że będzie ci się dalej to śniło” powiedział poważnie Harry „Jest jakiś sposób, żeby temu zapobiec?” zapytała z nadzieją Astoria „Jest coś co nazywa się ł oklumencją, nie jest to prosta sztuka, a nauka nie jest najprzyjemniejsza” ostrzegł Harry „Dlaczego nie jest najprzyjemniejsza?” zapytała się Astoria chcąc dowiedzieć się czego może się spodziewać jeśli będzie chciała się nauczyć oklumencji. „Ponieważ, żeby nauczyć się oklumencji musi być ktoś kto sprawdzi twoje osłony a to oznacza atak na twój umysł, a co za tym idzie oglądanie twoich wspomnień” wyjaśnił Harry. Astoria nie chciała, żeby ktokolwiek grzebał jej w głowie i zapytała „Kto jest w stanie wejrzeć mi do głowy?” „Z tego co wiem to Voldemort jest jednym z najlepszym legimentów na świecie, jest jeszcze Snape’a, Dumbledore pewnie jacyś śmierciożercy” wyliczył Harry.

„A ktoś kto mnie może nauczyć? Bo ty miałeś zapewne lekcje z Dumbledore’m ale wątpie żeby on miał czas na lekcje ze mną” Astoria drążyła temat chcąc znaleźć osobę która mogłaby jej pomóc „Ja znam legimencje, nie jestem w niej mistrzem, ale naprawdę nie chcę naruszać twojej prywatności” powiedział szczerze Harry „Ale zanim nawet doszlibyśmy do etapu atakowania twojego umysłu musiałabyś przeczytać pewną książkę o oklumencji, którą jak się akurat składa mam w swoim kufrze” dodał Harry.

Astoria nie myśląc wiele podeszła do Harry’ego i go przytuliła, młody czarodziej nie był przyzwyczajony do osób przytulających go, do tej pory Harry był przytulany przez niewielką ilość osób. „Zaraz przyniosę tą książkę, a potem będę musiał się udać się gdzieś”. Astoria kiwnęła głową i powiedziała „Przeczytam tą książkę i mam nadzieje, że to trochę pomoże.” Harry poszedł do swojego kufra i zaczął szukać książki o oklumencji którą wcześniej dostał od Dumbledore’a na początku swojego treningu, po chwili przeglądania kufra, który teraz był uporządkowany i powiększony wewnątrz za pomocą zaklęć znalazł odpowiednią książkę, wręczył ją Astorii i powiedział „Miłego dnia życzę, bo ja muszę iść” „Miłego dnia Harry” odpowiedziała Astoria.

Harry przeteleportował się przed osłony Nory, przebijanie się przez nie może i nie było skomlikowane, ale zawsze zabierało jakąś cześć jego czasu i mocy magicznej. A nie było przecież nic złego w krótkim spacerku, Harry wyraźnie poczuł kiedy przeszedł przez osłony, przed treningiem z Dumbledore’m normalnie by tego nie zauważył, ale starszy czarodziej uczył go wykrywania osłon znajdujących się w pobliżu oraz sprawdzania co one robię. „Hmm standardowe osłony anty teleportacyjne, anty-świstoklikowe, odwracające uwagę mugoli, zaklęcia ostrzegające przed zagrożeniami, całkiem dobry zestaw tylko nie jest on niezniszczalny” powiedział pod nosem Harry przyglądając się osłonom wokół domu Weasley’ów.

Koło jego nogi przebiegł gnom, nie były to wielki problem żeby zmodyfikować osłony w taki sposób żeby raz wyrzucony gnom nie wrócił, ale to była część uroku Nory, ten gnomy oraz ghoul na strychu. Harry podszedł do drzwi wejściowych Nory i zapukał, tym razem drzwi otworzył mu Ron mówiąc „Wchodź Harry, mama wyszła z domu więc możesz mówić co cię zatrzymało wczoraj”.

„Przejdźmy do Ginny i Hermiony i wtedy wszystko wytłumacze, nie chce mi się mówić tych rzeczy 3 razy” odpowiedział Harry po czym razem z Ron’em udali się na górę ponownie do pokoju Rona. Tam po chwili zjawiły się dziewczyny i Harry opowiedział co się stało w dniu wczorajszym. „Czyli mam rozumieć, że nie minęła doba odkąd skończyłeś trening z Dumbledore’m a już odpędziłeś dementorów, pokonałeś grupkę smierciożerców, uratowałeś damę w potrzebie i zniszczyłeś przedmiot dający nieśmiertelność Voldemortowi?” zapytała Hermiona „Jeden z przedmiotów dający nieśmiertelność” poprawił ją Harry „Ale tak masz rację Hermiono”.

„Harry ty naprawdę jesteś magnesem na kłopoty” zaśmiała się Ginny „Stary, powiem tak wiesz że nie przepadam za ślizgonami” zaczął Ron „Wiesz co Ron nie zauważyłam przez te wszystkie lata, myślałam, ze uwielbiasz osoby noszące srebro i zieleń” wtrąciła sarkastycznie Ginny, ale cała trójka rzuciła jej karcące spojrzenie, więc urwała „Kontynuując, nie przepadam za ślizgonami ale zdrowy rozsądek mówi, żeby nie ufać jej tak do końca” kontynuował wcześniej przerwaną wypowiedź Ron.

„Tyle to się domyśliłem, tylko nie wiem co mogę zrobić” powiedział Harry wyraźnie w rozterce „Co masz na myśli Harry?” zapytała Hermiona. „Jak już wcześniej powiedziałem, ona ma teraz moją różdżkę, a jak wiecie moja różdżka i różdżka Voldemort mają dość osobliwe zachowania kiedy się spotkają” wytłumaczył „I co to znaczy?” dopytywał się Ron „Astoria uciekła z domu, Malfoy ma na nią chrapkę, zostali za nią wysłani śmierciożercy, była widziana ze mną, coś mi się wydaję, że teraz na liście celów do odstrzału przez śmierciożerców jest dość wysoko” wytłumaczył Harry.

„A kto jest najwyżej?” zapytał Ron który dopiero po tym jak to powiedział zdał sobie sprawę jak te pytanie było głupie więc od razu się poprawił „Racja głupie pytanie ty i Dumbledore” „10 punktów dla Gryffindoru” zażartowała Ginny „A właśnie Ginny co możesz nam powiedzieć o Astorii Greengrass? Jest przecież na twoim roku” zapytałą Hermiona.

„W sumie niewiele, Gryfoni i Ślizgoni się niezbyt dobrze komunikują, ale zauważyłam jedno nie słyszałam z jej ust żeby kiedykolwiek wyszło coś obraźliwego w kierunku osób które nie są czystokrwiste, w sumie w klasie zawsze była cicha i spokojna i zazwyczaj trzymała się sama” powiedziała Ginny wysilając pamięć. „Dobra przejdźmy do innych tematów, mam zamiar kontynuować spotkania Gwardii Dumbledore’a, tylko teraz będę podchodził do tego bardziej poważnie, wszyscy wiedzą że Voldemort powrócił i on nie zwraca uwagę na wiek osób które morduję, więc moim zdaniem wszyscy którzy tylko chcą powinni mieć możliwość jakiekolwiek obrony” wytłumaczył swój pomysł Harry.

„A, że w Hogwarcie o dobrego nauczyciela obrony jest ciężko” dodała Hermiona „Quirrelll opętany przez Voldemorta nie potrafiący normalnie sklecić zdania, Lockhart który okazał się być oszustem wyłudzającym pieniądze i został trafiony własnym zaklęciem zapomnienia, Lupin nauczył nas jak sobie radzić z magicznymi kreaturami które chcą nas zranić, ale to nam niewiele da, Moody znaczy się Crouch nauczył nas jedynie co robią zaklęcia niewybaczalne i, że stała czujność jest ważna, a o Umbridge to nie wspomnę” wyliczył Ron.

„Jeden kompetetny nauczyciel obrony przez pięć lat, lub cztery w wypadku Ginny a teraz gdy Voldemort powrócił to zapewne byłoby ciężko, znacznie gorzej niż podczas poprzedniej wojny” zauważyła Hermiona.

„Dlatego właśnie zamierzam reaktywować Gwardię, tylko tym razem nie będzie to grupa mająca na celu naukę do egzaminów, a grupę która w razie wypadku byłaby w stanie obronić się przed śmierciożercami, oraz nawet walczyć z nimi na jakimś poziomie” zaproponował Harry „Tylko trzeba byłoby pomyśleć o kilku sprawach” zauważył Ron. „Dajesz Ron” zachęcił go do mówienia Harry.

„Otóż, po pierwsze trzeba by było zrobić jakiś próg wiekowy, jestem pewien że wszyscy będą chcieli dołączyć do Gwardii po tym jak się dowiedzą, że prowadzi ją słynny Harry Potter” Harry wzdrygnął się na tą myśl a Ron kontynuował „Po drugie trzeba by było coś zrobić, żeby nikt nie wygadał o istnieniu tej organizacji, bo nie chcemy żeby się o niej dowiedzieli śmierciożercy, bez urazy Hermiono ale twój sposób nie był wystarczająco dobry. Miejsce do ćwiczeń mamy, pokój życzeń jest naprawdę przydatnym pomieszczeniem.” Wyliczył Ron.

„Co do limitu wiekowego zgadzam się z Ron’em, uczenie młodszych roczników walki nie jest dobrym pomysłem” zgodziła się ze swoim bratem Ginny „Od czwartego roku wzwyż?” zaproponował Harry, pozostała trójka zgodziła się na te rozwiązanie. „A co tego nie zdradzania, mam pewien pomysł ale będę musiał to skonsultować z Dumbledore’m” powiedział Harry, a widząc że Hermiona koniecznie chce wiedzieć o co chodzi dodał „Hermiono, naprawdę powiem ci jak wszystko wypali ok?”.

Hermiona była niezbyt ucieszona tym zwrotem wydarzeń, ale zgodziła się na propozycję Harry’ego „Tylko ostrzegam was ten trening będzie podobny do tego który przechodziłem z Dumbledore’m” ostrzegł Harry, Ron machnął ręką i powiedział „Chyba nie może być aż tak źle Harry” „Ron przez pierwsze kilka tygodni miałem problemy z normalnym chodzeniem, tak mnie bolały mięśnie” powiedział poważnie Harry a Ron zaklął pod nosem „Cholera”, niestety jego dziewczyna to usłyszała „Ronald wyrażaj się” upomniała go Hermiona „Sorki Mionko” powiedział Ron posyłając swojej dziewczynie uśmiech.

„Hermiono mam dla ciebie zadanie” powiedział Harry, ta od razu zaciekawiła się i zapytała „O co chodzi Harry” „Jak wiesz jestem tragiczny w planowaniu” powiedział Harry przeczesując włosy ręką „Coś o tym wiem Harry” opowiedziałą Hermiona pamiętając brak zorganizowania Harry’ego podczas tych wszystkich wspólnych lat w Hogwarcie „A więc potrzebuję, żebyś zaplanowała jak będą wyglądać spotkania Gwardii, ja powiem jaki mam ogólny zamysł a ty postarasz się to jakoś poskładać do kupy?”. Hermiona zgodziła się na to bez większego namysłu od wieków bowiem próbowała nakłonić i Harry’ego i Rona do używania jej planerów.

Harry wtedy zaczął wyjaśniać co ma zamiar robić podczas treningów GD, na początku wyjaśnił sens treningu fizycznego pozostałej trójce, po przedstawieniu argumentów które wcześniej przedstawił mu Dumbledore wszyscy niechętnie ale zgodzili się, że jest to konieczne żeby zyskać jakąkolwiek przewagę nad śmierciożercami. Unikanie zaklęć w biegu też nie brzmiało jak coś cudownego, ale mogło to zrobić naprawdę wielką różnicę podczas rzeczywistej walki. Harry ominął tą część treningu w której Dumbledore tłumaczył mu teorie, zakładał bowiem, że każdy kto będzie przychodził na treningi będzie musiał znać teorie zaklęć które będą później wykorzystywane. Później miały być pojedynki oczywiście Harry nie przewidywał że będą tak długie i zacięte jak ostatni pojedynek jego z Dumbledore’m, bowiem nie na co dzień mierzy się dwójka tak potężnych czarodziejów dodatkowo jeden z nich dzierżący Czarną Różdżkę.

„Dasz radę to zrobić Hermiono?” dopytał się Harry po zakończeniu tłumaczenia jak by wyglądał trening GD, „Daj mi trochę czasu a wszystko rozplanuję” obiecała Hermiona, obmyślając w głowie jak najlepiej to zrobić. „Stary zabiję cię” powiedział Ron do Harry’ego, ten rzucił mu pytające spojrzenie „Pamiętasz jak Hermiona wyglądała przed SUM’ami?” zapytał Ron, Harry kiwnął głową przypominając sobie Herrmione do której praktycznie nie docierały żadne zewnętrzne bodźce była skupiona tylko i wyłącznie na nauce. „To właśnie weszła w ten stan i nie będę mógł normalnie spędzić czasu ze swoją dziewczyną” . Ron miał rację Hermiona nie zwracała rzeczywiście uwagi na to co się dzieję wokół siebie „Mam na to sposób” powiedział Harry po czym pokazał gestem żeby Ron się do niego zbliżył i powiedział mu coś szeptem na ucho. Rudzielec wyszczerzył się od ucha do ucha a Ginny załamała ręce i powiedziała „Czemu czuję, że to mi się nie spodoba”. Ron podszedł do Hermiony i zrobił to samo co dzień wcześniej żeby przerwać jej słowotok, to znaczy po prostu pocałował ją. „Witamy wśród żywych Hermiono” zaśmiał się Harry po tym jak dwójka jego najlepszych przyjaciół skończyła się całować „Hermiono naprawdę podziwiam twój zapał, ale musisz czasami trochę się ograniczyć, wyłączyłaś się od razu jak tylko powiedziałem ci o tym planowaniu” powiedział już poważniej Harry.

„Postaram się, ale robię to automatycznie” odpowiedziała szczerze Hermiona „Na szczęście zawsze mamy mojego braciszka który może wybudzić cię z tego stanu” zaśmiała się Ginny a Harry zbił z nią za to piątkę, natomiast Ron i Hermiona oblali się równocześnie rumieńcem na całej twarzy. Cała czwórka rozmawiała później na luźniejsze tematy opowiadając o śmiesznych sytuacjach z ich życia, starając się unikać tematu wojny która działa się na świecie, na chwilę zapomnieć o tym, że gdzieś właśnie śmierciożercy prowadzą swój rajd i giną niewinni ludzie, podczas gdy ministerstwo tonie w korupcji i zamiast działać, udaje że działa starając się poprawić swój publiczny wizerunek.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta historia została napisana przeze mnie jakieś 1.5 roku temu, teraz do niej wróciłem i w sumie nie idzie mi tragicznie.


End file.
